


Sunflowers in Bloom

by razzledazzletime



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Romance, Developing Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Millie dies, On Hiatus, Roleplay Logs, Single Parent Moxxie, Slow Build, Slow Burn, mild smut in one scene, there's a chapter warning before it happens though!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razzledazzletime/pseuds/razzledazzletime
Summary: [INCOMPLETE]Moxxie has always yearned for a family, and just as he's about to have his wish fulfilled, events take a turn for the worse. When Millie dies during labor, Moxxie has no choice but to move on, only this time as a single parent. Little does he know he'll end up falling for the least probable person along the way.[This is a roleplay with my amazing friend @ConnorHiim on Twitter! He unfortunately doesn't have an AO3 account, but he requested I post it on here!]
Relationships: Blitzo/Moxxie (Helluva Boss)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I hope y'all enjoy this as much as I am enjoying writing it with my friend (@hiim_connor on Instagram and @ConnorHiim on Twitter- he posts really nice art, and if y'all would like to see it, I suggest checking his account out!!)
> 
> We noticed there was a severe lack of Blitzo/Moxxie content, so we thought we would post our ongoing roleplay on here! Hopefully you guys enjoy it as much as we do!!

“And this,” Blitzo leans on the desk, a smug look on his face.  
“Is the button I was talking about,” he says, pointing to the button under the desk in question.  
“I’ll press it if Millie is giving birth in my office for some reason,” he shrugs, letting himself fall on his office chair.  
“It should light up one of the lights at the reception desk. Make sure you make use of it. I didn’t waste our fucking budget for nothing.” 

"Sir, while I greatly appreciate the gesture couldn't we have just used the same button for when a client is giving birth?" Moxxie gave him a questioning look. 

Blitzo is silent for a moment.  
“Oh for fucks sake, Moxxie just use the damn thing. It’s the same shit. What else are you going to complain about?” He crosses his arms and puts his feet up on the desk.  
“The commercial from last week?” 

"No? I'm more concerned about the billboard a few months ago, you really should have put me or Millie in charge of that." Moxxie said, Millie goes and hugs him.  
"Aw, sweetie people are still coming in for business! Besides after I have the baby I can go back to doing jobs while you stay home and watch the baby!" Millie kisses him on the cheek as he smiles.  
"Ugh, can you guys not? Moxxie you've been obsessing so much about that baby. God I hope I'm not in the room when the alert for that button goes off." Loona scoffs as she scrolls through her phone.

“Loonie?” Blitzo immediately looks away from Moxxie and instead turns to Loona.  
“Why wouldn’t you be excited?” He coos.  
“I’m excited! What’s not to like about a new member to the I.M.P family?” He beams, spinning around in his chair.

"Oh my God, you clearly haven't been around Moxxie besides doing jobs." Loona puts her phone away and begins mocking Moxxie. "He's always like I can't wait to name them Mango. I can't wait to put little booties on them. I can't wait to cook them sweets. I can't wait to sing them songs." She throws her hands down irritated with an angry expression. "It's so annoying to listen to it everyday!"  
"Aw Moxxie is just really excited! He offered to stay home and take care of the baby while I do my job! Sure we will have one less person working with us Blitzo but, it'll be the same for when I found out I was pregnant. He can still do some work from home and all figure out budget cuts." She smiles.  
"I'm actually glad you're excited too, sir. I'll be sure to text you if something happens and you can come visit the baby after everything is situated." Moxxie smiles along with Millie. 

Blitzo excitedly puts his hands on his face.  
“Little booties?” He beams from ear to ear.  
“Loonie, remember when I used to do that with you? You were adorable! Here,” he begins to rummage around his desk.  
“I should have the photo album somewhere around here…you were the cutest little thing,” he coos. 

Loona's face flushes from embarrassment. "Don't show them that! Don't you have a job to do or some shit!?" 

Blitzo finally takes out a photo album.  
“Here it is! Come here, Loonie,” he says as he opens the album. On the first page are several pictures of Loona as a baby.  
“Look at you! You were the cutest pup,” he picks up the album and shows it to Millie and Moxxie.  
“Wasn’t she the cutest?”

"I'll be in the other room!' Loona leaves, clearly embarrassed and angry.  
"Aw, she really was cute!" Millie looks at the photos with Moxxie.  
Moxxie gave a happy sigh. "I can't wait to take a bunch of photos like that with Mango." 

Blitzo leans his head on one hand.  
“She was,” he gives a small smile before putting the photo album away.  
“Any news about Mango?” He excitedly leans his head on his hands.

Millie puts a hand on her stomach. "Well I think they'll be here any day now! They dropped a little and the due dates soon. I'll be glad when I can get back to work."  
"We already got the crib and everything. We even just got baby formula the other day since Millie won't be home as much as I am." Moxxie said.

“Really? So you’re the one staying home while Millie comes back? Well that’s a fucking relief,” Blitzo chuckles.  
“When’s the due date? I can’t wait to see wittle little Mango,” he coos.

"Two and a half weeks." Moxxie smiles. It seemed like this was one of the times Moxxie has been the happiest in his entire life. 

“Two weeks?” Blitzo’s eyes widen.  
“I need to get a photo album.” He immediately stands up.  
“Loonie!” He calls out as he walks out the door.

….

It was a bit later in the night and Moxxie sent out a text:  
'Don't know if you're still awake, sir but it seemed like Millie went into labor a lot more earlier than expected! She got an epidural so she's doing pretty good now! You can come see Mango in the morning :)'  
Below the text was a picture of Moxxie and Millie smiling, both of them giving a thumbs up to the camera. 

“Holy fuck! Loonie get over here!” Blitzo immediately sets down his phone once he’s read the text and excitedly rushes to the door.  
“We’re going to the store! Moxxie just texted!”

…

Blitzo rushes into the hospital with a handful of balloons in his hand. In his other hand, he has a bag of unopened balloons and an entire helium tank.  
“Fuck- this is heavy,” he mumbles, handing Loona the balloons.  
“Loonie!” He excitedly exclaims  
“Can you believe it! Mango’s here! I can’t wait to see them!” He squeals.

"I don't fucking see why we have to see a baby at 2 am! We could just go see them in the  
morning! Besides what if Millie's still in labor I'm not waiting around for her to give birth." She scoffs, and holds the balloons anyways. 

Blitzo continues walking once he’s asked for what room both Moxxie and Millie are both in.  
“You’re not excited?” He turns to Loona.  
“We’re going to have a new member to the IMP family,” he pouts.  
“What is there to not be excited about?” He beams, walking into the hall the room was located in. 

"I'm tired I didn't go to bed and we went to the store to get something-...And we came here for nothing." Loona looks at Moxxie who was sobbing and weeping loudly. He was sitting in a chair right outside the room he was supposed to be in.

Blitzo stops in his tracks, his smile quickly fading.  
“Moxxie? What- What happened?”

Him hearing this seemed to only make things worse. Moxxie grabs at his hair and just sobs more.  
"Ugh, we're not going to get anything out of him." Loona scoffs, she goes to the door but when she turns the knob it's locked.  
"Doors locked too." 

Blitzo kneels down in front of Moxxie and roughly grabs him by the shoulders.  
“Moxxie- what the fuck happened?” His eyes widen and he pauses for a moment.  
“Is it Mango?”

Moxxie just screams as he pulls at his hair shutting his eyes tightly. His breathing was a lot more fast paced, being extremely panicked.  
"Blitzo! You're just making him worse and it's annoying. Hey!" Loona yells at a doctor passing by.  
"What the fuck even happened did his baby die or something!?" She saids.  
The doctor faces both of them.  
"His wife bled out while giving birth to the baby. The baby is in the NICU, he has some breathing problems. It's just a lung infection, hopefully some medicine and stuff to help him breathe will bring him back to better health. That guy went crazy, and started screaming a bunch earlier after this all happened. I can't even tell him that we figured out it was just a lung infection that was wrong with his baby. It's like he can't even hear anyone." The doctor says to them before walking into another room.  
Loona stood there for a second.  
"I'm going to see what the vending machine has. I'm not dealing with him crying... You two can figure out budget cuts for hospital bills and a funeral." Loona leaves with an irritated look on her face.

“Holy fuck,” Blitzo mumbles, turning to Moxxie.  
He steps back for a moment before walking into a room that just so happens to be vacant and coming back with a chair. He quietly sits down once he’s placed the chair next to Moxxie’s before looking down at the floor.  
“Millie…” He turns to Moxxie.  
He’s about to say something before closing his mouth and averting his gaze.  
“I didn’t think…”  
Fuck. What was he supposed to say?  
“I’m...sorry?”

Moxxie just continues to cry, still panicking from earlier. Just earlier today he seemed the happiest he had been in awhile. Now he's the most miserable he's ever been. 

Blitzo is silent for a few moments.  
“Fuck...come on...what would Millie do?” He mumbles.  
“Wait.”  
Blitzo carefully wraps his arms around Moxxie in a hug.  
“There, there,” he awkwardly says.  
“It’s going to be alright…” 

Moxxie loosely wraps his arms around Blitzo and buried his head into Blitzo's chest. His sobbing became muffled.

“Oh,” Blitzo doesn’t do anything for a moment.  
“It’s...alright,” he finally says, awkwardly patting Moxxie’s back.  
“Mango’s alright. That’s a good thing,” he gives a small smile.

…

“Fuck…” Blitzo mumbles as he wakes up to his phone ringing.  
“Seriously?” He says as he reaches for his phone and reluctantly answers.  
He turns to Moxxie.  
He gives a sigh of relief when he realizes Moxxie is still fast asleep and sits up.  
“What? What do you want right now?” 

"Oh blitzy~ you sound so irritated? I was just calling because I knew you'd be up working. You know it's getting close to the end of the month." Stolas saids.

Blitzo sighs, putting a hand on his face.  
“Now’s not a good time, Stolas. I can’t right now.” 

Stolas sighs, "You always say that everytime I call. When is it ever a good time? I'm beginning to think you just don't want to talk to me Blitzy~ However you still remember our arrangement correct?"

“I...do. Stolas, I’m serious. Now isn’t a fucking good time for this...one of my employees just…” He sighs.  
“I have shit to take care of...Millie just fucking died.”

Stolas was silent for a moment. "...Oh dear, is there anything I can do? You can forget about the arrangements this month. I'm assuming what happened is correct, Moxxie told me briefly since he was so excited. I'm truly sorry for what has happened." 

Blitzo is silent for a moment.  
“It’s fine. It’s not your fault ,but we need to pay bills if you actually want to help,” he furrows a brow.

"Of course, I'll handle everything, the only thing a father should have to worry about is his own child." Stolas saids.  
"Sorry to interrupt your call but, are you a friend of his?" A doctor approached him. They were holding a baby wrapped up in a warm blanket. "Lung infection cleared up in a few hours, the guy must be a good fighter. He's cuter than most newborns. You guys can head home whenever you want, just don't forget to pay the bill." 

“Hang on a second,” Blitzo turns to the doctor. He has a relieved look on his face as he carefully stands up  
“Yes, I am-...can I see him…?” 

"Well if you don't want bills to stack up you can hold him. I have work to do and someone needs to watch him. Another doctor unlocked the room last night when you two fell asleep." The doctor looked over to Moxxie. "He was pretty prepared with the hospital bag. So if you're not gonna wake him up everything you need is in that bag. He left it in the room." 

Blitzo nods, carefully taking the baby.  
“Thanks...” He says before going into the room.  
It isn’t until he’s in the room that he puts the phone back up to his ear.  
“Get over here,” he says before hanging up and getting a good look at the baby.  
“Who’s the cutest little baby?” He coos before looking for Moxxie’s bag.

…

A while later, Blitzo is rummaging through the bag before pulling out some baby formula and a bottle.  
“Fuck…” He mumbles, looking around.  
“Eh, fuck it. Let’s go make you some food, huh, Mango?” He chuckles, walking into the staff room. It doesn’t take him long to find the microwave to heat up Mango’s bottle, and as quickly as he’d come into the room, he’s quick (but still casually takes his time) to leave and sit back down next to Moxxie as he begins to feed Mango. 

A few seconds later Moxxie shifts a bit in the chair before he wakes up. He looks over to Blitzo, seeing if he was still there. He looks surprised to see Blitzo taking care of his baby.  
"I fucking- At least he's okay." Moxxie sighs. 

Blitzo turns to Moxxie, all the while still feeding Mango.  
“You’re awake,” he looks back down at Mango.  
“He’s alright. Thankfully,” he smiles, not saying much for a moment.  
“You passed out earlier. Feeling any better?”

"No," Moxxie goes to wipe his eyes with his sleeve before he could start crying.  
"I'm just more calmed down now."

Blitzo turns to Moxxie, his gaze shifting down to Mango and then back to him.  
“...Want to hold him?”

"After you're done feeding him yeah he should eat first,... I shouldn't have freaked out like that. I couldn't even listen to anyone. God, I'm already fucking up so badly with all this." He looks at Mango. "I know he only needs one good parent. I feel like- I couldn't do anything…" 

Blitzo awkwardly shifts in his seat.  
“Hey, it wasn’t your fault,” he carefully hands Mango over to Moxxie.  
“He’s adorable, isn’t he? Reminds me of when Loona was this small.”

"Yeah he's really cute, he looks a lot like me. Which is expected, heh..." Moxxie continues to look at Mango and smiles a bit. 

Blitzo hands Moxxie the bottle.  
“I’ll help you take care of him.” He shrugs.  
“He reminds me of Loona, so why not?”

"Heh, I think it's cause you got attached already." Moxxie smirks, as he starts to feed Mango.

“Me? Attached?” Blitzo scoffs.  
“I don’t get attached that easily…” He pauses.  
“Maybe I could make an exception,” he smiles at Mango before turning to look at his phone.  
“Fuck...where is he?...”

"What do you mean? Who's coming?" Moxxie asks.  
Stolas had left a text:  
'Came by and already paid for the bill, I'm not quite sure if Moxxie would be alright to see me around.'

“No one. We can leave,” he says, standing up from his chair once he’s replied to Stolas’ text.  
“Bill is already taken care of.” 

"Oh, that's great. Thank you. Uh, the bag is still in the room… I rather not go back in there." Moxxie frowns for a moment before he finishes feeding Mango.  
Mango gave a little yawn before he closed his eyes falling asleep.  
"Ah, he's so cute." Moxxie smiles.

Blitzo picks up the bag. Previously, he’d set it down on the floor next to him.  
“I already brought it.” He pauses, his expression softening when he looks at Mango.  
“Who’s the cutest little baby?” He coos.  
“Let’s hope Loona doesn’t get jealous,” he chuckles.  
“Come on. We should leave. We’ve been here for hours.” 

….

It was the next day, Loona was already at work. When Moxxie and Blitzo come in, Loona puts down her phone, a pissed off look on her face.  
"Did you seriously stay the night at Moxxie's?! I had to go pick dinner up myself! Oh you brought it with you." Loona scoffs.  
"Well of course, no one can watch him but me really. I still have to come in for my job. I can hold Mango or he can sleep in his carrier." Moxxie saids.

Blitzo saunters towards Loona’s side.  
“Don’t be so mad, Loonie,” he pouts.  
“I promise Mango won’t take up all my free time, so you don’t have to be so jealous. I’ll always have time to spend with my precious Loonie,” he beams.

"Ew, just make sure you pick up dinner next time. We got a client in the waiting room for you. I guess Moxxie will stay behind, it's not like your much help during jobs anyways. Or around here now." She scoffs looking at Moxxie.  
"I'll be doing budget and everything else around here. I can still go and supply things like bullets, weapons, and go out to pick up lunch for you two. Blitzo is perfectly capable of doing the job alone so I don't see why you're complaining." Moxxie saids.

“A client?” Blitzo beams.  
“Ha! I told you the billboards were a good idea,” he smirks, turning to Moxxie.  
“Now who’s wrong? See, I’m perfectly capable of managing our advertisement!” 

"Sir, you used voice to text and it went completely wrong. It even saids it on the billboard!" Moxxie sighs.  
"Well at least he came up with the idea for a billboard while you were too busy nagging about what we things we can't put towards the budget." Loona gets back on her phone. 

“But it worked,” Blitzo smirks.  
“And like my precious Loonie said, I don’t see you suggesting any other ideas,” he shrugs. 

"Well, sir,... You seem to have forgotten already, a client is still waiting for you." Moxxie smirks.

“Oh for fucks sake-” Blitzo runs to the door before turning back to Loona and Moxxie.  
“When I get back, you two better be doing something.” He pauses.  
“Except for you, Loona, you can do whatever you want,” he says before leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

"You got me the wrong fucking chips! How hard is it to read the text I gave you!" Loona growls a pissed off look on her face as she crushes the bag of chips with her hand.

Blitzo picks up his soda, and had he been close enough to Moxxie, he would’ve shoved it in his face.  
“What the fuck is this? This isn’t what I asked for.”

"Listen, I didn't know they put the wrong chips in the bag, I still got a soda you liked because they were out of the one you asked. Mango was being fussy and it's very hard to mutiltask-"  
"You're really using your baby as an excuse? It can't be that hard to calm a baby down!" Loona interrupts him.

“Maybe you should’ve checked the bag before you left,” Blitzo says, taking a drink out of his soda.  
“Look at what you’re putting Loona through.” 

"What I-" Moxxie stops when he hears Mango crying he immediately goes to take him out of his carry and leaves the room.  
"He even uses it as an excuse to leave!" Loona goes to eat her sandwich.

…

"I know you keep sending me these weight loss ads! You should stop wasting paper and do your job!" Moxxie raised his voice at her while he crumpled up the piece of paper in his hand.  
"Oh, you know I was just being nice without saying anything. Why I'd say you gained some weight since you're busy taking care of a baby and sitting around the office. That thing is annoying and irritating when it cries. You really should just get a babysitter you know? Maybe then you can try to lose some of that weight." Loona smirks.  
"Well maybe you should start acting like the actual adult you are and manage the desk like you're supposed to so we can get more clients to come in!" Moxxie saids, as he looks more irritated and a bit panicked. 

Blitzo gasps, putting a hand to his chest before he walks over towards both Moxxie and Loona.  
“Excuse me, Loona is doing just that! She manages the desk very well too, mind you,” he huffs.  
“In fact, she does her job way better than,” he points at Moxxie.  
“You.”

"Well sir, may I remind both of you that you two went to the park again while I was waiting for both of you to come to a meeting. I can't exactly do what I'm told if you." He points back at Blitzo. "Don't come to meetings so I know what to do!"

“So?” Blitzo shrugs.  
“Do you have something against parks? We needed some fresh air. And if I remember, you’re the one who should be taking care of things. Which reminds me,” he takes a pile of paperwork and puts it on Moxxie’s desk.  
“Get these done by tomorrow, would you, Moxxie?”

Moxxie scoffs and walks off to check on Mango in his carrier before looking at the paperwork.

…

Moxxie was coming in through the door and quickly dodges the bucket of slime that was going to hit him. He quickly looks at Mango in the carrier he carried him in. He looks relieved to see he was completely fine before turning to look at Loona with a pissed off look on his face.  
"Awe man you fucking do-" Loona was interrupted by getting hit in the face with a cup of soda that Moxxie threw at her.  
"THAT IS IT!" he yells.  
"WHAT THE FUCK!? MY FUR IS GONNA GET ALL STICKY AND MATTED NOW!" Loona yells back at him.  
"Fuck you, I hope that does happen! I'm fucking done with this bullshit especially when Mango could have gotten hurt!" Moxxie saids.

Having heard all this from his office, Blitzo beelines into the room.  
“What’s going on in here?” He asks, somewhat annoyed.  
When he sees Loona , he immediately turns to Moxxie.  
“What the fuck did you do that for!” He hisses.

Moxxie goes over and picks up the bucket with his free hand and goes over to Blitzo.  
"This is what fucking happened when I was carrying Mango! He fragile you realize if he got hit or something he might have broken a bone or even died! You act like nothing has happened! Millie was so nice to you and you pretend she never existed!" Moxxie started to cry still looking pissed off. "I can't even have a funeral now because the hospital didn't want to keep her body! And it went somewhere else whoever knows where probably eaten by cannibals or just rotting Wherever! You didn't help me at all with Mango you've just been piling more paperwork on me! All you do is say what a cutie before you go and kill some people! I care more about my own son than dealing with your bullshit! I quit!" Before Blitzo could say anything Moxxie took the bucket and hit it across Blitzo's head as hard as he could before leaving.

“Fuck-” Blitzo’s eyes widen and he puts a hand on his head, immediately feeling what feels like blood.  
“Shit- Moxxie, wait!” He exclaims, choosing to ignore the blood and rushing behind him.  
“You can’t just quit! Who the fuck’s going to do everything around here? If you leave, we can’t get shit done around here! If Mango is the issue, we can do something about it! You can’t just quit like this!”

"Mango will never be an issue! You had plenty of chances for both of you to be nice to me! If you acted like I didn't do much anyways I'm sure you can do just fine on your own. If you don't let me leave you'll find a knife in your neck and you'll be too busy choking on your own blood for you to try and stop me!" Moxxie continues to walk away and makes his way out of the building.

Blitzo stops in his tracks.  
“Fuck…” He puts a hand to his face.  
“I fucked up. First it was Millie, and now we lost Moxxie too?...Fuck. What the fuck are we going to do?” 

Loona walked up to him.  
"He can't afford all those bills on his own without a good job. He'll be back in a few days and everything will go back to how it was."

…

"Give it a few weeks."

…

"It's been a month the guy probably got sad and jumped out of the window or got murdered somewhere he can't get a good job along with taking care of that baby." Luna was silent for a moment. "Oh he blacked out his Instagram profile picture and privated his account. Yep he's gone."

“He what?” Blitzo rushes over to Loona’s side and looks at her phone.  
“It’s been a month. I thought he’d…” Blitzo furrows a brow and sighs.  
“I need to go out. It’s not like we have any fucking clients. Want something? I’m going for a second cup of coffee.” 

"You know what I usually like. Don't get it wrong." Loona continues to scroll through her phone.

Blitzo nods before leaving.  
However, instead of going to the store like he’d said he would, he first decides to go to Moxxie’s house.  
Fuck. On second thought, maybe he should’ve done this sooner.  
“For lease navidad?” He stops in his tracks upon seeing a sign in front of Moxxie’s house.  
Wait.  
“Oh fuck-” His eyes widen before he rushes back to the office.

“Loonie! I think Moxxie just sold his house or some shit! Why the hell was there a sign that said ‘For lease navidad’?! Holy fuck- I think you might be right...What about Mango, though? He couldn’t have just fucking disappeared like that!” 

"For lease navidad?.. He probably put him up for adoption or he died with him. For lease means the house is for rent now. Navidad it's… You wouldn't get it and I don't don't want to explain it to you. Did you get coffee?" Loona saids.

Blitzo sighs.  
“No. I forgot to get coffee. I’ll go do that right now,” he says before leaving. 

…

"Blitzy are you alright you seemed so out out it last night." Stolas turned to look at Blitzo with a concerned face.

Blitzo furrows a brow before sitting up. He’s silent for a moment before finally speaking.  
“Not like you actually fucking care,” he scoffs. 

"But I do care,... It is Moxxie?" He asks.

Blitzo’s eyes widen and he turns to Stolas.  
“How did you know?”

"Well he privated his Instagram and blocked all of us. I'm guessing that Moxxie has quit, he doesn't seem like the type to make mature films, even if he alters his appearance a bit." Stolas pauses. "Although I'm sure he would do anything to make money for Mango."

“...”  
Blitzo puts his face in his hands.  
“He did quit...Fuck. I fucked up bad...yesterday I saw his house being sold.” He sighs.  
“I’m an asshole...if he even blocked you, what the fuck am I supposed to do?...I don’t know where the fuck I should even start…” 

"Well,... I suppose maybe you should probably get better at being at least respectful towards those you are acquainted with. Set a good example for your daughter, I know she is older but you could still influence her. If you have a therapist maybe you should tell them everything if you're not. As for trying to find Moxxie… I don't quite have an answer for you there. I shall text you as soon as I find a way for you to contact him since I know what he's doing for work now." 

“Good example? Respectful?” Blitzo scoffs.  
“I am respectful- Wait,” Blitzo takes his face off of his hands and turns to Stolas.  
“Did you just?- No fucking way. Moxxie wouldn’t…” He stands up.  
“Fuck. He would. Where is he? Where the fuck did you see him? I’m going out to look for him.”

"Oh sorry I forgot." Stolas sighs. "I should have been more clear. I saw him while browsing a porn website. Though he alter his look a bit it's quite clear it's him. If you're going out though get dressed first."

“Get dressed?” Blitzo scoffs.  
“I’m not an idiot,” he says before quickly getting dressed.  
“Fuck. I’ve been waiting for him to show up back at the office like an idiot, and now he’s on a porn website? Why the fuck didn’t you tell me as soon as you saw him?” He frowns.  
“Are you at least going to show me what website it was? I can’t go looking for him without knowing shit,” he sighs. 

"Well of course, all you had to do was ask me. I just found out the other day as well I thought of it as someone who just looks like him. I didn't watch any of the videos so I couldn't tell by voice either." Stolas reaches over to the night stand and grabs his phone. He then shows Moxxie's account on the website. "Freckles, his horn shape and pattern, same height even, he's just wearing a wig. Although, he's a lot more skinnier."

Blitzo takes Stolas’ phone and begins trying to look for a location. Anything that could tell him where he was…  
“Fuck,” he sighs, handing Stolas his phone back when he doesn’t find anything.  
“That is him. No doubt. I’m going out to look for him,” he says before turning on his heel and walking out the door. 

…  
Seriously…  
It’d been hours, but seeing as he hadn’t been able to find any trace of Moxxie, Blitzo had decided to go back home. He mumbles something incomprehensible under his breath before his eyes widen.

Moxxie was talking on the phone while holding Mango, in his arms. Mango turns his head and looks at Blitzo and smiles while giving a happy squeal at him as he walks in.  
"The lock is broken- I need to get a new or- I can't afford that! I… fu- ugh,..." Moxxie puts his phone down realizing he was hanged up on. 

“Moxxie?” Blitzo blinks, rushing over to his side.  
“You’re-” He gulps.  
“You’re alright,” he chokes out.

"I would be using cruel words and start yelling at you to get away but my son is starting to learn words." Moxxie gave a angry look at Blitzo.

“He’s,” Blitzo looks down at Mango.  
“He’s alright too...I’m so f-” He pauses.  
“I’m so glad you two are alright...I guess I should be thanking him,” he gives a small smile, however, it’s devoid of any humour.  
“You...you live here?”

"Yeah and I'm trying to get into my room." Moxxie holds onto Mango and tries to kick the door open but he ends up breaking the door with it falling over onto the floor.  
"F-…" Moxxie sighs and walks into his apartment. 

“Wait,” Blitzo follows behind him.  
“Your door. You seriously can’t stay here if your door is broken.”

"That's why I'm going to find a cheap motel to stay at." Moxxie sets Mango down in his crib and quickly goes to put some stuff in his nightstand that was laying on the bed. "I never said you could even come in."

“What? A cheap motel? Moxxie, let me help you,” Blitzo says, ignoring Moxxie’s last sentence.  
“At least let me do this.” 

"No-" Moxxie's phone pings and he looks at it.  
"I don't want Loona saying shit to me then. I already know you want me to stay over at my place. If you watch Mango while I run a quick job I'll let you 'help' me." Moxxie scoffs.

“A quick job?” Blitzo lifts an eyebrow.  
“Moxxie, come back. Please. You don’t have to do whatever it is you’re doing.”

"I'm never going back after what happened! You still haven't done anything about Loona's behavior have you!?" Moxxie goes over and grabs a bag and gets Mango out of his crib.  
"Watch him and if anything happens to him you know bad things will happen to you. Worse than what we do for jobs. I'll be at your apartment in 30 minutes." 

Blitzo nods before carefully taking Mango.  
“Moxxie, please. I’m,” he sighs.  
“I’m sorry... I’ll talk to Loona about her behavior.”

"You better." Moxxie goes and kisses Mango's head. Mango gives a happy squeal.  
"Be back in 30 minutes."

Blitzo nods.  
“I’ll,” he pauses.  
“I’ll try.”  
…

“Who’s the cutest baby? You are,” Blitzo says. He can’t help but smile. Seriously...to think he’d been an asshole with Moxxie because of Mango…  
He frowns.  
“I’m sorry,” he mumbles.

Mango stops being all smiley and looks at Blitzo for a second before he starts crying.  
There was a knock on the door. Moxxie was waiting outside covering a bit of his neck with his hand.  
"Better have bandages in his bathroom." Moxxie's mumbles. 

“Fuck- don’t cry-” Blitzo puts his hands over his face and takes them off not much longer.  
“Peek- a- boo!” He says before turning to the door. He then carries Mango with him before walking to the door and opening it.  
“Moxxie? What happened to you?” 

Moxxie was silent for a moment. "I'm fine, just some assassin work. It's not as close as being worse than the time you got shot in the stomach. He just bit me pretty bad I can handle it. Other than that not a scratch." Moxxie looks at Mango.  
"Hello my Little Mango," he smiles at him, then looks at Blitzo. "Those tears better be from him being hungry or something." 

“What else would they be from?” Blitzo huffs.  
“You’re not implying I’m bad at taking care of Mango are you? Because,” he points at himself.  
“I can assure you I’m fucking great,” he smirks. 

"Fu,fu,fu," Mango coos.  
"I was going to say something about Loona yelling to make him cry. Now I'm assuming that it will be you too." Moxxie gives him a pissed off look. 

Blitzo turns to Mango, his eyes wide.  
“Wait- I didn’t mean to. I was just singing to him earlier so maybe that’s why,” he nervously chuckles.  
“Right, Mango? Fun,fun, fun! See?” He turns to Moxxie, a nervous look on his face. 

"You're lucky I have to go bandage my neck up, don't be swearing around Mango." Moxxie heads to the bathroom.

“Lucky?” Blitzo scoffs, following behind Moxxie.  
“You sure you’re fine?”

"Yes, I rather Mango not see stuff like this so just go wait on the couch then I'll get him. It's just a bite that's all." He grabs the bandages out of the cabinet. 

“Fine.”  
Blitzo hesitantly nods before sitting on the couch.

A few minutes later Moxxie comes back and sits down next to Blitzo.  
"Does Loona know we're here?" 

“Loona?” Blitzo turns to Moxxie.  
“Yeah. I told her. Told her to behave too,” he shrugs.  
“She won’t bother you if that’s what you wanted to know. At least I hope not,” he sighs.

"Well good, someone already stolen the crib and some of the stuff in my apartment already. I'll go get a bunch of blankets and make a bed for Mango on the couch." Moxxie sighs.

“Wait,” Blitzo stands up, handing Mango to Moxxie.  
“I should have some around,” he says before turning on his heel. When he comes back, he has several blankets neatly folded in hand.  
“These were Loona’s baby blankets,” he gives a small smile as he looks at the blankets for a moment.  
“I should give them a wash, but these work?” 

"Yeah, that'll work." Moxxie smiles for a moment before he frowns. "Even if you're gonna be nice to me. I'm not coming back to work. You had your chance and I'm not giving anymore to you." 

“I-” Blitzo sits down on the couch.  
“I don’t care anymore. You coming back to work is the least of my worries and,” he sighs.  
“I’m just glad I found you two...I wasn’t the best boss I’ll admit. So, I guess it’s fine if you don’t.” 

"Well, I wasn't expecting a mature response but alright. Your apology is accepted but I'm not coming back. I'll probably change to a better apartment. I think I can afford it now with these assassin jobs." 

“Wait,” Blitzo pauses.  
“When are you leaving? You’re not leaving tomorrow are you? Isn’t it too soon?” 

"I still need to look for a place, so I'm not leaving tomorrow." 

“Great,” Blitzo stands up.  
“That means I can set up the crib here. I still have Loona’s crib, so that way Mango doesn’t have to sleep on the couch. ‘Sides, how long are you staying here for, anyways?” 

"I don't know… I gotta get some money up so if you can babysit Mango like you did earlier when I need you to, that be great." 

“That’s easy. Besides, I think Mango likes me,” Blitzo picks up Mango.  
“He’s in safe hands.”


	3. Chapter 3

“And then he quit. Right after his fucking wife died I treated him like shit, and look at where that got me,” Blitzo sighs, covering his face with his hands.  
“It’s a fucking miracle he actually accepted to stay at my apartment. And now he’s leaving in a few days. The hell am I supposed to do? He’s not coming back to work, and right after he leaves, I doubt I’ll be seeing him anymore. For all I know he fucking hates me,” Blitzo furrows a brow.

"And this happened like a month ago? And you have failed to tell me about this? That you've treated someone like shit? What the fuck are you paying me for!? Are you even telling me everything!? Or is there more!? Are you actually doing what I tell you to do outside of our therapy sessions!?" His therapist spouts out in anger.  
"You've been seeing me for a year and a half and you still haven't told me things like this. This is the first I am hearing of you doing stuff like this. Just venting to me isn't gonna help your depression get better or solve your life problems. So if you wanna fix things you better actually listen to me. I get that you're paying me for this shit but you aren't doing anything I tell you to do outside our sessions." 

Blitzo looks up.  
“Well, yes but actually,” he frowns, putting his face back in his hands.  
“No. Well, what the fuck am I supposed to do?” He groans in frustration.  
“I can’t just tell him I’m sorry like that’s going to fix shit.” 

"Next time tell me everything. You should start being more nice at least to those you see on a daily basis. You should try to get your daughter to go to behavioral correction classes. I know she's an adult but you can at least talk to her. His baby really could have broken a bone or died with still being quite young. I also suggest you should talk her into going to get therapy as well. More on you… You're just gonna have to accept that you're not gonna see him again. Take this as a life lesson, actually tell me everything rather than just venting and do what I tell you out of our sessions. Maybe Moxxie will give you another chance, but I highly doubt it with what you just told me." 

“Great. So I was fucking right. I don’t even know why I even thought you’d tell me the opposite of what I wanted to hear,” Blitzo takes his hands off his face before wiping at his eyes.  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck. A life lesson? Fuck that- I don’t even know why I’m fucking crying. It’s not like I even-” He stops himself.  
“Tell me there’s something I can do,” he stands up.  
“I can’t accept that.”

His therapist sighs. "Well if he's having trouble affording stuff he'll probably come back to you since you're the only person he knows that he trusts when it comes to his child. But if you really don't do what I tell you, you probably will lose Moxxie completely." 

Blitzo nods, hesitantly sitting down.  
“Well, it’s not like I can just…” He gives a shaky breath.  
“What else am I supposed to do then…? Besides being nicer? Fuck, how the hell am I even supposed to be ‘nicer’? I already treated him like crap…” 

"Well… I'd say pay attention to what makes him smile. See if he needs help with things, it's hard to be a single parent. You should know. If he's crying about his wife and all try to comfort him. Things like that. How would you want someone to treat you?" 

Blitzo is silent for a moment.  
“I…” He gulps.  
“I should go. Thanks,” he says before beelining back home.  
It isn’t until his walk back home that he checks his phone. He’d previously set it on silent, but when he sees the texts Loona sent him, he immediately regrets it.

‘Moxxie acting like a weirdo I know you told me not to say anything but god I'm sure you would even say something to to him,’ reads the first text. Blitzo furrows a brow at this before reading the second text, this one being much more recent. 

‘Moxxie made dinner but I only got extra cause I was hungry. There's leftovers or whatever for you when you get back. I guess he calmed down or whatever.’

Once he’s finished reading, Blitzo’s already outside his apartment door. He quickly opens it before calling out for Moxxie.  
“Moxxie!” He calls out, and he can’t help but sound worried.  
“Are you in here?” 

"Yes." Moxxie blankly states with a tired look. He was sitting on the ground watching Mango doing tummy time on a blanket. He was all crying and fussy so much so he flips himself over on his back when he shouldn't even be able to do it at the age he's at.  
"Nope." Moxxie picks Mango and places him on his stomach again.  
"Sorry Mango just 2 more minutes." 

Blitzo sits down next to Moxxie and watches Mango for a moment.  
“Are you alright?” He asks after a while.  
“You look tired. I can,” he pauses.  
“I can take care of Mango if you need me to.” 

"I need to go do another job later, so I'd really appreciate it if you could watch him again while I'm out." Moxxie picks up Mango and shakes a rattle in front of him. Mango starts to calm down and grabs the rattle when Moxxie hands it to him.  
"I made dinner, you shouldn't eat that cup noodle stuff." He stands up. 

"Yeah sure, whatever," Blitzo shrugs.  
"I was getting tired of ramen anyways...Loona said you were acting weird. What's up with you anyways?"

"Well you're acting different too. Why were you worried when you came in? Also I was wondering about the crib." Moxxie attempts to change the conversation. 

“Sh-” Blitzo pauses.  
“The crib,” Blitzo furrows a brow.  
“I forgot to set it up. I should go do that right now,” he says before turning on his heel and coming back with a box.  
“I can’t believe I seriously forgot to set it up before I left,” he sighs. He opens the box before pausing.  
“Seriously, what’s wrong with me? I should’ve done this before I left. Is Mango okay?” His eyes widen.  
“He didn’t get hurt did he? Fuck. I really should’ve done this earlier…”

"No, I watched him when he was sleeping on the couch with a bunch of blankets but, what's wrong with you? You don't seem as panicked when I would get stabbed or something for a job, same with you getting shot, you act like it isn't a big deal." Moxxie gave him a confusing look. 

“What’s wrong with me?” Blitzo begins to set up the crib before giving a nervous chuckle.  
“I’m just worried about Mango. Those are two different things. What? Am I not supposed to be worried?” 

"No, I'm glad that you would be worried. It's just unusual to see you act like that I guess." 

“I guess,” Blitzo is silent for a moment.  
“How long are you gonna be gone for?” 

"Maybe about 30 minutes I'll try to get Mango to sleep before I go."

“Think you can help me set this thing up then?” 

"Uh," Moxxie looks at Mango. "I'll set up some blankets on the ground for Mango and I'll help a bit." 

…

“It’s been more than 30 minutes since he’s been gone,”Blitzo furrows a brow as he paces back and forth with Mango in his arms.  
‘Seriously, where is he?...’ He thinks to himself as he turns to the door for the umpteenth time as if it would open any second from now. When this doesn’t happen, he instead goes for his keys.  
If Moxxie wasn’t coming back anytime soon, he’d instead go look for him.  
“Come on,” he says to Mango as he heads towards the door. 

"This fucking asshole," Moxxie was in the hallway trying to wipe up the blood gushing from his neck with some old towel.  
"How the hell am I gonna explain this shit. The other bite hasn't even clot." 

“Moxxie?” Blitzo stops in his tracks, his eyes widening.  
“What the fuck happened to you?” 

Moxxie covers up his neck. "It's just some weirdo I had to kill. It's nothing to worry about. I just need to go get some bandages and it'll get better. Besides this isn't the type of stuff Mango should see even if he won't remember it really." 

Blitzo covers Mango’s eyes before walking up to Moxxie.  
“If it’s nothing to be worried about, then let me see.” 

Moxxie sighs and removes the towel. "Listen I just need to put bandages on it like I did last time. Don't freak out."

“Don’t freak out’? How am I not supposed to? Who did this to you?” 

"They're dead, don't worry about it. Listen I need to go put some bandages on."

Blitzo opens his mouth only to close it again before hesitantly stepping aside.  
“You said you’d be back in 30 minutes and you came back bleeding, how am I not supposed to worry?” He furrows a brow.

"Well, I'm back. I wasn't gone for too much longer. It was just a mishap, it happens with assassinations." He heads inside the apartment. 

Blitzo follows behind.  
“Just a mishap? You do realize Mango was back here waiting for you, right?” 

Moxxie stops and sighs. "I know it won't happen again." He saids before he heads to the bathroom. It was obvious that made him feel guilty.

Blitzo furrows a brow. He leans on the wall outside the bathroom.  
"You don't have to keep doing what you're doing. It's your second time coming back hurt like this."

Moxxie cleans up the bite marks as best as he could even though the blood kept flowing.  
"Well, I'll be leaving soon and I probably won't take jobs like this again." He starts to wrap bandages around his neck securely but not too tight. 

Blitzo gulps.  
"Right...you found a place to stay yet? You know, you can stay for as long as you need to. I'll miss, Mango once you leave, you know?"

"Well not yet. I just got most of the money up… I might need help with other things. I'll probably end up doing someone's paperwork again at home so I can keep an eye on Mango."

"Let me help you then. If you say you don't want to go back to work, then at least let me help you find a place to stay."

"Then you'll know where I stay and come sneak in like you used to." Moxxie was silent for a moment before he laughed. 

Blitzo blinks before smiling.  
"So? It doesn't sound like you hate it that much. 'Sides, what's wrong with me visiting from time to time?" He smirks.

"You would wake me up in the mornings when I had my own alarm clock." Moxxie's smile fades before he sighs. "Millie was always happy to have you over even if you went to wake us up." 

"Oh."  
Blitzo averts his gaze down to the floor.  
"She really was always happy…I'm sorry."

"Is that why you're acting weird?" Moxxie looked away from Blitzo.

"Weird?" Blitzo pauses.  
"I guess that is part of it. But I just realized how shitty I've been treating you...I know I can't take back what I did, but…I did all of that right after Millie…" He sighs.  
"I'm sorry. You don't have to forgive me or anything but...how's your neck?"

"It's alright looks like a lot of blood but the bites aren't even that bad. You've always treated me shitty then nice then shitty and Millie would be there to keep me from having a panic attack. Or get so angry and I yell till my voice is hoarse. " 

"Shit...it was that bad, huh?...I don't expect you to believe me when I tell you I'm not going to treat you shitty anymore then, right?"

"I believe you're not being shitty right now."

"Really?" Blitzo gives a small smile.  
"That's good to hear. I'm...trying. I haven't been the best and I want to change that. I doubt that's going to convince you to stay or anything, though. But it's fine I guess."

Moxxie sighs and looks at Blitzo. "How about I try to put Mango to bed and we can just talk on the couch or something. I can make some hot chocolate if you have some we shouldn't have coffee late at night." 

Blitzo turns to Mango and then to Moxxie.  
“Oh. Right,” he says, handing Mango over to Moxxie.  
“Almost forgot he was here.” 

"He's quiet and cute that's why." 

“He is, “Blitzo gives a small laugh before walking over to the kitchen.  
“Wouldn’t hurt to take some shots if Mango is asleep.” 

…

Moxxie sighs as he runs a hand down his face. "I can't believe you did more than one shot. Now you're drunk, I'm gonna make you go to work in the morning hangover or not. Just because I'm not there doesn't mean you get to slack off." Moxxie sets down his empty mug. "I worked hard on that marshmallow horse and then you pour a shot in your hot chocolate and you made it curdle." 

“Moxxieeee,” Blitzo hiccups as he wraps his arms around him and pulls him closer to him.  
“I missed youuuu,” he pouts.  
“You know how fucking,” he hiccups once again.  
“Hard it was at work without you there?...I missed youuu...fuck work I don’t care about work, I care-” his hold on Moxxie loosens and he buries his head in Moxxie’s shoulder.  
“Don’t leaveeee….” 

Moxxie tries to push Blitzo away. "Mango better not wake up and I have to deal with both of you. I'm still leaving, you're not changing my mind on things." 

Blitzo doesn’t budge. Instead, he goes back to hugging Moxxie.  
“Why…?” He mumbles before crying on his shoulder.  
“Is it because of...how I treated you?” He looks up at Moxxie.  
“I’m sorry,” he sobs.  
“Please stay…” 

Moxxie sighs. "I'm not gonna have a conversation with a drunk person who won't even remember what we talked about. So I'll just say," Moxxie starts talking in a sarcastic tone. "Sure I'll stay." 

“Really?” Blitzo’s eyes immediately light up before shifting his gaze down to the bandages on Moxxie’s neck.  
“Who fucking did this to you?” He blurts out. 

Moxxie gave him a pissed off look. "Be more quiet! Mango is sleeping, I'm not taking care of you while I'll take care of him." 

“Let me see.” Blitzo says before grabbing at his bandages and taking them off, or at least as much as he can take them off while he’s drunk.  
“Holy shit.” 

"You idiot! Why the fuck would you do something like that." Moxxie stands up. "Stay here you'll break something. I need to go put more bandages on." 

“Nooo,” Blitzo whines before taking Moxxie’s hand and pulling him back with him.  
“Don’t leave me, please…. I’ll miss you.” 

"Blitzo I need to go put more bandages on do you want me to bleed out or some shit!?" He growls at him.

Blitzo doesn’t say anything, instead purring. He doesn’t let go of Moxxie, and he won’t budge.  
“Don’t leave me,” he mumbles. 

"I'll come back, Blitzo. Now let me go, I'm gonna have to change your shirt since my blood is getting all over it... You're gonna hurt my feelings if you don't let me go for a second." 

“...Okay.”  
Blitzo almost immediately lets go of Moxxie.  
“Don’t take too long…” 

"I'll be back I promise."

…

Blitzo opens his eyes and sits up right after waking up. It takes him a moment, but his eyes soon widen and he hurriedly stands up.  
“Holy shit- holy shit,” he rushes back to his room and takes his jacket.  
“I’m fucking late!” 

This obviously wakes Moxxie up. "Wait a second-"

“Fuck- I have to go,” Blitzo says before shutting the door behind him.

…

"Holy shit."  
It wasn't until he'd taken off his jacket several hours into work that he'd noticed the huge blood stain on his shirt, but now that he had, Blitzo puts his face in his hands.  
Seriously…  
The fact he couldn't remember what had happened last night didn't help either... but seeing how it'd ended up with him and Moxxie cuddling…  
"..."  
Blitzo shoves his paperwork aside and lets himself fall face down on his desk.  
"...LOONIEE!"

"What!?" Loona walks into the room. "Listen you should have just set your alarm!"

Blitzo sits up, making it easier to see the blood on his shirt.  
"I'm leaving early," he shrugs, standing up.

Looma almost drops her phone a worried expression in her face. "Holy shit, dad! You're bleeding and all you say is I'm leaving early!?"

Blitzo was about to open the door, but he immediately stops upon hearing this. Instead, he turns towards Loona, his eyes lighting up.  
"Aww, Loonie, did you just call me dad?"

"Shut it." Loona rolls her eyes trying to cover up the fact she was embarrassed. "That's blue blood on your shirt so I thought it was yours. I was just worried you'd bleed out or you were still drunk since there was a bottle on the table when I left." 

"I was-" Blitzo pauses.  
"Oh fuck. That makes so much fucking sense...wait," he smirks.  
"My precious Loonie was worried about me?"

"Shut it. I wonder what the hell you and Moxxie did considering he would never sleep with you on the couch. So what happened there?"

Blitzo blinks.  
"You saw that? I thought I was making shit up...well I was drunk," he shrugs.  
"Wait." He stops.  
"I was drunk," He says, grabbing Loona by the shoulders and shaking her.  
"Shit. What the fuck did I do?"

"I don't know! Don't get all freaked out for something you did!" She growls. "You were just hugging him and he was hugging you. The baby was still asleep in the crib when I left. That's it." 

Blitzo lets go of Loona before his eyes widen and he begins to step outside.  
"I should go. Take the day off if you want! You're doing great, Loonie!" By the time he finishes talking, he's already shut the door behind him.

"Holy shit," he breathes out, his heart pounding in his chest, before covering his mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

Moxxie got done fixing a bottle and heads over to Mango in his crib. He picks him up and comforts him before he starts feeding him. He gives a sigh dreading explaining what happened with blood being on Blitzo's shirt. 

Blitzo knocks on the door before opening it.  
"Moxxie? You're here? I thought you'd be at work or something."

Moxxie turns to look at him with a confused look. "I can't exactly take my baby to work?"

Blitzo blinks.  
"Shit. That's true," he nervously chuckles.  
"What the fuck did I even come back for…?" He pauses.  
"Wait. Have you eaten yet?"

"No, mango was so fussy all day for some reason. It seems like he's calming down now when I'm feeding him but as soon as he's done I already know he's gonna start yelling and screaming." Moxxie sighs. 

"I was about to suggest we go out for lunch or something. I haven't eaten either so I figured we could go out and eat something…awww," his eyes light up.  
"You think he missed me?"

"I mean you watch him sometimes when I went to work these last two times." Mango got done with his bottle he started to get fussy again and when Moxxie took the bottle away he started yelling and crying just like Moxxie said he would. He quickly tosses the empty bottle to Blitzo and imedianty tries burping him.  
"Ah, even a pacifier won't work he just gets ever more fussy. I tried it earlier, I've been trying everything. The rattle. Is he gassy? Does he need to be burped for some reason like after an hour he had the bottle-" Moxxie stops talking when Mango spits up on him and then continues crying and yelling.  
"Lucifer spare me." 

Blitzo can't help but laugh.  
"You're so bad at this...watch," he says, carefully taking Mango from Moxxie and gently rocking him.  
"Did you miss me?" He coos.  
"You missed me didn't you?" He gives a small smile.  
"It's okay…" He gently pats Mango's back.  
"I'm here…"

Mango just continues just yell and cry and then spits up on Blitzo.  
"You're so bad at this… watch." Moxxie mocks him.  
"When I said everything I mean everything. Stuffed animals, a different blanket, everything Blitzo! Don't just fuc-... Don't just say that when I've been having a hard time I'm a single parent blitzo! A single parent!" 

"Crap- that's not what I," Blitzo pauses.  
"That's not what I meant," he sets Mango down in the crib.  
"Maybe it's just him being fussy...you know? It happens. Might as well let it go away on its own… so I guess lunch is out of the question?"

Mango's crying and yelling just gets louder and Moxxie just starts crying. "I just want to be able to go back home, I can't go back home cause I would never be able to afford it. I miss the fucking music wallpaper- I missed cooking with Millie- I even fucking miss when she would be happy even though you came over and woke us up at night to watch a movie."

Blitzo's eyes widen.  
Oh shit...what was he supposed to…  
Before he can even think about it, he's carefully wrapping his arms around Moxxie in a hug.  
"I'm here…"

Moxxie just continues to cry and sob. "You're not even upset about it! You just pretended like nothing even happend and I'm just here dealing with things. I don't know if I'm even doing- is doing my best what he needs or am I just sucking at everything!?"

"I…" Blitzo gulps, his eyes beginning to tear up.  
"Of course not. What you're doing is more than enough. You're a single parent and you're doing your best...I'm sorry I wasn't there for you in the beginning…"

"I- I want things to go back to the way the were and Mango was just here or something. I can't- I can't do anything to change anything." Moxxie wraps his arms tightly around Blitzo and burries his head into his chest. Seemed like he was having a panick attack. 

'Fuck…what would Millie do…'  
"Hey, I'm here," he gently reassures him.  
"It's...tough, but you've been doing great so far," he gives a small smile, but it doesn't last long when he starts to cry as well.  
…

"Moxxie?" Blitzo walks back into the living room.  
"I ordered food...how are you feeling?"

Moxxie sighs, "I'm… I'm better. Mango went to sleep. He's fine he just passed out, he must've been tired from all the crying." Moxxie burries his face into his hands.  
"I'm a mess."

"Heh, no shit…" Blitzo furrows a brow before sitting on the couch.  
"Want to talk about it while the food gets here?"

"Yeah,... Are you pretending things are just fine?" 

"I'm…" Blitzo averts his gaze down to the floor.  
"No...well...I was. I can't say I wasn't," he sighs.  
"I shouldn't have...And I want to change that...I'm sorry."

Moxxie sighs and lifts his face to look at Blitzo. "You-... Alright…. To be honest I haven't really given you a chance with things I guess.." 

"Ha," Blitzo chuckles, although there isn't any humor behind it.  
"Do I really deserve a chance though?"

"...If you actually make an effort to try and get one. I guess. Yeah…" 

"An effort?.." He lifts an eyebrow.  
"And what counts as an effort?"

"Well for one you let me stay at your place… You take care of Mango when I need you too… You probably freak out if I left or something else like that happened." 

"That's…" Blitzo pulls Moxxie into a hug before he starts to cry.  
"I'll take it," he chokes out.  
"I really do regret how I treated you before though…"

Moxxie returns the hug. "Well… Since you're regretting things. I should tell you- Well I need to tell you." Moxxie's tone of voice sounded terrified, he attempted his best not to stutter. 

Blitzo stays silent, and he hopes Moxxie can't hear how loud his heart is beating in his chest.  
"What…?"

"Uh…" Moxxie seemed to shrug it off and start talking in a nervous awkward tone. "To find an apartment yeah, you know. Something- something you can get through the window or you can have a extra key or something so you can visit ha yeah. Cause someone- Somewhere I mean yeah you know somewhere cheap to live." 

"Oh."  
Blitzo can immediately feel his heart drop in his chest...which didn't make sense...he was supposed to be happy about this…  
He snaps out of it when he hears a knock at the door.  
It's only then that he lets go of Moxxie and walks over to the door, shortly after coming back to the living room with a box of pizza.  
"Well, food's here. We can talk more about the apartment...thing if you want."

"Uh yeah, well you offered earlier- well not earlier. Just the other day and I was rude about it?" 

"Right," Blitzo nervously chuckles, opening the box and taking a slice of pizza.  
"Got any apartments in mind yet?...We could start from there."

"Not any that are safe enough for Mango, or ones I can afford on a daily basis even if the water bill isn't something I have to pay there's still the power bill then I need to pay the internet bill for work stuff. Then there's my phone bill, lots of stuff." Moxxie sighs and takes a slice. "And I really hate what I'm doing for a job."

"Then stay here for a while longer. It's not like you're bothering us or anything...I could get you a mattress to sleep on or something. The couch doesn't look too comfortable…" He takes a bite out of his food.  
"How long are you planning to do that job anyways? I get that after what...happened, you probably don't want to come back, but it's an option. I won't be as harsh as I was. Promise."

"I'll think about staying. I'll continue to do that job because it's a good income. Not a a lot but it's consistent at times. The couch is just fine and I keep my clothes and stuff in a bag." Moxxie sighs and begins eating his food.  
"... Yeah, pizza is just pizza."

"So I guess I can't entirely convince you, huh?" Blitzo sighs.  
"That's fine. Guess I'll just have to make the most of it while you're still here," he chuckles.  
"But if you do end up deciding on staying, that's fine. I'd rather you stay here, but if you don't that's fine too I guess…"

…

Moxxie has been sitting on the couch crying for a while after he put Mango down for the night since he had another fuss a little after he got done with lunch. He was hugging his knees and just sobbing quietly.

Blitzo had just gotten out of his room for a glass of water. He'd been having trouble sleeping, so he'd decided he'd distract himself. He sighs before Moxxie catches his attention.  
"...Moxxie? You're--"  
He sits down next to him and is quiet for a moment before speaking.  
"Need a hug?"

Moxxie just looks at him for a second and slightly nods. 

Blitzo sits down next to Moxxie before pulling him into a hug.  
“It’s okay...I’m here,” he quietly reassures him as he wipes Moxxie’s tears.

…

"I guess you were just having a crying fit yesterday." Moxxie shakes the rattle in front of Mango. Mango was completely different from the other day being all smiling and giggling. 

Blitzo knocks on the door before walking in. It’d been a long day and he’d been waiting to come back home for hours, and now that he’s back, he can’t help but smile. He turns to Moxxie, and he immediately feels the room get hotter. Had it been this hot before?... He sighs.  
“I’m back,” he announces before walking into the kitchen.  
“Hold on- you made dinner?” 

"Oh yeah, I made something more like a stew? Yeah, something easy because I didn't know if Mango would have another fussy day. I know I'm using your food but you need to stop eating that… ramen. It's very bad. Would you start feeding it to Mango once he's able to eat solids? If you really want something that tastes similar to that I'll make it just something a bit more healthy." 

“It’s fine,” Blitzo quickly reassures him.  
“Would you, really, though?” He says, his eyes lighting up as he grabs a bowl and fills it up.  
“Oh shit this looks good. Thanks,” he smiles.

"I do like trying out recipes so why not." Moxxie shrugs." Loona had some earlier but she just went in her room. It seems she likes it too. Even if she doesn't want to admit it."

“Really?” Blitzo chuckles.  
“Classic Loona…” He says before having a taste of the food. His eyes immediately widen at this.  
“Oh crap! This is really good!” 

"Thanks… Sorry if I don't sound too glad I've just been feeling off. I just have to go do another job today and all well I don't know yet. I'll probably take some bandages with me to avoid coming back bloody or something if I do." Moxxie sighs. 

Blitzo furrows a brow.  
“If you do? Moxxie I-” He sighs, setting down the bowl.  
“Nevermind. Take all the bandages you need, but be more careful this time...I’d hate it if anything happened to you. Remember Mango is waiting for you back here…” 

"I know just… Assaintion stuff I mean you act like it's nothing whenever you get shot. I'll be back but it'll just take me longer and stuff… Like I said I don't know if I'll do it today. The guy… The guy I'm killing for is a weirdo and gross." Moxxie had an unpleasant look on his face.

Blitzo looks down for a moment before sighing as he looks at the bowl.  
“Killing huh? How long are you going to keep pretending?” 

Moxxie lifts an eyebrow. "Are you implying I'm doing something else?" Moxxie goes and puts Mango in the crib then walks over to Blitzo in the kitchen. 

“Fuck…” Blitzo furrows a brow.  
“I didn’t want to say anything but...is it really implying if I already know the truth?” He sighs.  
“Why won’t you just tell me what your actual job is? It’s not like I’m going to say anything…” 

"You don't know anything. You're just assuming things without evidence." Moxxie gave him a pissed off look. 

“I’m not assuming things, Moxxie. But fine. If you don’t want to talk about it that’s fine. Just,” Blitzo pauses.  
“Whatever job you have, it’s fine. For fucks sake, we’ve murdered people in the past,” he shrugs.  
“It’s nothing to hide, you know?” 

"Cause then you make a joke. Then you use this against me or use it to say something about me in a conversation later." 

“A joke?” Blitzo pauses.  
“I fuck Stolas for his stupid book. You think I’m going to make a joke about your job?” He shrugs.  
“It’s your job. I can respect that. But seriously, you’re not supposed to be coming back like you are if that’s your job...what’s going on?” 

Moxxie raised his voice with an irritated look on his face. "I come back with good money so it's-... whatever! Certainly more than what we would earn from clients since you were always wasting the budget on shit we didn't need. It was your ells for the fish tank I said not to buy! Along with the ells you bought! Sure it was months ago but you continued to do shit like that even after Millie got pregnant!" 

Blitzo furrows a brow.  
“So? So fucking what? Just because you get paid a lot more than what I paid you doesn’t fucking mean you can come back like...this!” He exclaims as he points at Moxxie’s neck.  
“Look at you! You’re coming back looking like shit and you just let it happen because you get paid enough for it?”

"I don't just let it happen! The fucker did it anyways! I had the arrangements of what I did for his payments. I never fucking agreed to what he did to me!" 

“Then if you don’t just let it happen, why the hell are you still coming back like this!?” 

"For fucks sake were imps! Both of us should know we don't have any fucking fancy powers just guns and knifes and experience!" 

“Of course I fucking do! Of course I know you can’t do shit about it!...Who is it? Who’s doing this shit to you? I’m not just going to fucking let it happen!” 

Moxxie sighs, "If I can't handle it you certainly can't either!" 

“I don’t care if you think I can’t handle them,” Blitzo growls.  
“Who. Did. This?”

"You're gonna get yourself fucking killed. Don't be an idiot! Besides this is my last time I'll be seeing the guy. I just need some more money then I'll leave and get an apartment so I can do more work. I'm not having Mango get in danger because he'll know where I'm staying. What if you get shot!? You can't even heal up or something!" 

“Your last time seeing the guy? Who the fuck knows what he’ll do to you this time? You don’t care about money more than your own life do you? I’m not letting you go. If you need money, then let me help.” 

Moxxie sighs. "Can we just forget this conversation." 

"Forget- you want to just-" Blitzo sighs.  
"...Nevermind...Have you tasted the stew you made?"

"Yeah,.. I had some while Mango was taking a nap. Then he wakes up gotta finish eating- you know back and forth stuff." 

"Here," Blitzo fills up another bowl and hands it to Moxxie.  
"Eat. You're always going back and forth. At least eat before you leave."

"Okay. Please make sure Mango gets what he needs till I get back."


	5. Chapter 5

Mango was basically crying screaming, while Moxxie was passed out on the ground.  
It seemed like Moxxie recently passed out since there was still food cooking on the stove that hasn't burned yet.

"I'm back home!" Blitzo exclaims as he opens the door. However, he can tell something is immediately off when he sees Mango crying by himself.  
"What? Moxxie?...Must've left to go do something...but why…"  
Blitzo's eyes widen almost immediately when he notices Moxxie on the floor.  
"Moxxie? Moxxie!" Blitzo immediately kneels down next to Moxxie and picks him up.  
"Shit-shit,shit- what do I do...right." He carefully picks up Moxxie and sets him down on the couch.  
"Fuck...he's hot as shit," he furrows a brow before leaving and coming back with a wet towel which he sets on Moxxie's forehead.

Moxxie opens his eyes a confused look on his face. "Blitzo,... What? I was just going to get Mango." 

"Don't. You're burning up so you should rest...but why?" He pauses.  
"Did something happen at work?"

"I don't know… I just some- same thing happens like-... Mangos crying, please go calm him down."

"But you're-" Blitzo nods before picking up Mango and trying his best to calm him down.  
"What? What happened? Moxxie you don't just start burning up out of nowhere."

Mango starts to calm down. "I-I Don't know I just was feeling a bit bad earlier but I thought I was fine." Moxxie sighs. "Shi- I had some food cooking I just forgot."

"You-what?" Blitzo immediately stands up and beelines to the kitchen. Once he's turned off the stove, he sits down next to Moxxie.  
"So much for food," he chuckles.  
"Its fine. I can make us some ramen or something," he shrugs.  
"That sound good?"

"That's not healthy for you, would you feed that to mango once he could eat solids?…."

"Moxxie," Blitzo pouts.  
"Do you really have to be so serious all the time? Relax, I'll cook something," he shrugs.  
"...or on second thought I'll order something. Fuck. We should get you to a doctor first if you don't feel better...can you stand up at least?"

Moxxie stands up. "We don't need a doctor, it's just a fever, you can just get over the counter medicine and it'll be fine." 

"Fine. But if you're not feeling better by then, we're getting you to a doctor. I'll just call Loona to get some medicine...but here," he stands up, sets Mango down in his crib, and comes back with a painkiller and some water.  
"This should help you feel better for now."

Moxxie takes it. "God, I should change my bandages and clean it up." Moxxie looks at Mango over in his crib. He was playing with a rattle as he coos. "At least he's calmed down."

"Actually," Blitzo frowns.  
"About your neck...how is it? Its been a few days already."

"It's fine…"

"It's fine?" Blitzo lifts an eyebrow.  
"Then if it's fine, let me see it."

Moxxie looked very panicked but tried to say calm. "Well- uh- Then I have to take the bandages off you know and all- uh no.'" 

"Moxxie. You were just about to take off your bandages either way weren't you? Let me help you."

Moxxie looks away from him. "No…." 

Blitzo sighs.  
"You're being unreasonable. There's nothing to hide. And if you are hiding something, you're only making things worse for yourself."

"What- What do you mean worse? Not gonna get any better I don't wanna show you." 

"Of course we can do something to make it better. By not showing me you're just keeping me from figuring out what's wrong in the first place. I'm going to ask you one more time, Moxxie," Blitzo sighs.  
"Let me see it or I'll take off the bandages myself either way."

"No way. You'll be too rough or something." Moxxie tries to come up with a good excuse he groans as he puts his hand on his head feeling lightheaded. "What did you give me exactly?"

"Painkillers?" Blitzo lifts an eyebrow.  
"I gave you a painkiller...is it not working?"

"You gave me painkillers!? I have a fever not some- some- something else!" 

"What? Aren't painkillers supposed to help with fevers or something too? 'Sides might as well be safer than sorry. I didn't know what else to give you anyway. It's not that bad," Blitzo shrugs.

"Painkillers are too kill pain idoit!" Moxxie sits down, an angry expression on his face. "Now I feel all high and I don't like to do this when I need to be able to take care of Mango!" 

"No," Blitzo puts his hands on Moxxie's shoulders.  
"You're not taking care of Mango either way. You're supposed to rest right now. For fucks sake you have a fever."

"You did this on purpose." 

"On purpose? I don't have a reason to do that. And even if you hadn't taken the painkiller, you'd still have a fever. Don't be stubborn and just rest, dumbass. I'll take care of Mango myself."

"So what? Are you just gonna take off work when that's your only source of income?" 

Blitzo frowns.  
"That...I'll work out something with Loona," he sighs.  
"Or I'll hire a babysitter or something. But you are not taking care of Mango in this condition. We can't risk Mango getting sick too if you are sick. Not to mention you can't even take care of him like this. At least give it a few hours. That sound good?"

"Don't hire a babysitter and don't let Loona babysit him! I'll rest and I'll be better by tomorrow, okay?"

"And if you're not? I'll take care of him if you don't want a babysitter…" Blitzo takes out his phone.  
"I'll text Loona to get you some medicine. Rest up."

…

"Fuck," Blitzo groans, putting a hand on his face as he reaches for his phone and calls Stolas. He really didn't want to do this but seeing as he had no choice…  
"Hey...Stolas...are you free today by any chance?"

"Oh my! This is the first time I'm hearing this. You want to go on an outing together?!" Stolas sounded happy but of course this probably was not even the case. 

"...No. I called to ask if you can take care of Mango. You know, Moxxie's child. He's sick and I can't just not go to work."

"Oh… " Stolas sounded like he was in the most despair he ever has been in. "Well I wouldn't mind Mango must be adorable. I do miss taking care of Via when she was that small as well. Also I'm glad you found him. I'm assuming you two made up which is good. I have things to do today but I am free to take care of him tomorrow while you work."

"Yeah, we made up… but that's good with me," Blitzo gives a sigh of relief.  
"I'm assuming you want me to pay you? You already paid for the hospital and I don't have much but it's something."

"Hmm, I'll decide on what I want on payment later. Goodbye blitzy! I have duties to attend to!" Stolas hangs up before Blitzo could say anything else and blitzo was left with Moxxie who was passed out asleep. Those painkillers really did make him rest. 

Blitzo sets his phone down before turning to Moxxie.  
He knew that maybe painkillers weren't the best idea, but they at least kept Moxxie asleep. And considering the fact he was mostly always busy, it was nice to finally see him get some rest. He's about to try to take care of Mango when he notices Moxxie's phone.  
"...Oh?"  
Blitzo grabs Moxxie's phone and quickly uses Moxxie's fingerprint to unlock it. His eyes widen when he sees the wallpaper. Not that it was surprising to see it was a picture of Moxxie and Millie but…  
Blitzo furrows a brow. He had to do this while Moxxie was still asleep, and he didn't want to waste time.  
Maybe if he looked hard enough… he could find out who did this to Moxxie…

If his contacts there was one listed as creep well that was easier than expected.

Moxxie:Payment first the arrangement is for me to just sit and look hot with you. Alright?  
Creep:Oh sure. It's a short walk for you it's the club closest to your apartment. 

Moxxie:You fucker. What did you do to me why hasn't that bite healed any. It's still gushing blood! You did more to me than just sitting at a club with you! Now you leave me with shit like this!  
Creep:Relax I paid you more for extra bussiness.  
Moxxie:I did not want to do that "extra bussiness"  
Creep:Keep coming and I might fix your problem  
Moxxie:The problem you gave me. 

Creep:You coming  
Moxxie:Yes

Moxxie:You didn't do anything about my problem.  
Crewp:I'm still thinking about when I should do it. Oh… since it's not healing be careful not to get hurt if you get punched that bruised eye is gonna stay well forever since nothing is healing.  
Moxxie:I'll keep coming If you pay me and you will make me better.  
Creep:I'll think about it I hope to see you tomorrow night. 

Moxxie:coming over.  
Creep:good. 

That seems to be the only texts. It was obvious Moxxie didn't like this guy. 

Blitzo looks up from the phone and then turns to Moxxie.  
Fuck...he'd known something was wrong, but he didn't think it'd be this bad.  
He sets the phone down where he'd found it. For a second he's almost tempted to take off Moxxie's bandages and see for himself, but not only did he not want to wake Moxxie up but there was also no use in doing it.  
Blitzo sighs.  
Whoever this guy was...he'd have to find a way to follow Moxxie. If Moxxie wasn't able to convince this 'creep' to do something about...whatever he'd done, then he'd do it himself. Now if Stolas didn't mind taking care of Mango again…

…

Blitzo hesitates for a moment as he reaches out for Moxxie. After seeing him work his ass off, it was almost impossible to wake him up. He looked so...peaceful. Blitzo can't help but give a small smile.  
He had to admit, he much preferred this side of Moxxie than the one that constantly nagged him about whatever he'd wasted their budget at work on...admittedly he did miss that…  
Blitzo shakes his head.  
No. He knew he'd eventually have to wake him up anyways.  
"Moxxie, wake up," he says, gently shaking his shoulder.

Moxxie groans. "Ah yeah, w-what? Is Mango okay?"

"Yeah," Blitzo nods.  
"But are you okay? You should worry about yourself more."

"It's just a fever. It's normal to ache and stuff and feel tired and besides I'm supposed to worry about Mango, doesn't matter if I'm sick or something like dying. Are you going to work or something-what are you gonna do?" 

"I'm staying here to take care of you. One day isn't going to hurt, and besides, I already called Stolas. Said he'd help with Mango, so maybe I can go to work later. But until he comes, you're stuck with me," Blitzo chuckles. 

"Stuck with you for a long time anyways… I'm really sorry for nagging a bunch at you. Then I got angry at you for asking about my job and stuff. And you just got angry but not about me I guess I don't know. Sorry I'm tired and cold." Moxxie closes his eyes and sighs.  
"Should I take another painkiller." He mumbled. 

Blitzo leaves the room and comes back with a painkiller in one hand and a glass of water in the other.  
"Yes," he says, setting them on the table in front of the couch.  
"Here. I'll leave them here. And about that, you don't need to apologize. I've done worse anyways," Blitzo sighs.

"At least you admit to it. God, I'm so fucking cold then hot." Moxxie sighs in frustration. "I don't want Mango getting sick, I guess it's good Stolas will watch him. Can't afford a doctor's appointment for both of us."

"Speaking about doctor's appointments, I'm taking you to the doctor tomorrow. You're obviously not feeling any better." Blitzo pauses.  
"Don't you even dare think about paying either. I'll take care of it."

…

"I seriously didn't think I'd be carrying you if it wasn't for work or something," Blitzo mumbles as he carefully carries Moxxie bridal style and walks to his room.  
"I should've done this a while ago," he says as he carefully sets him down on his bed.  
"The couch is uncomfortable as fuck," he awkwardly chuckles.  
"You should've told me something sooner," he sighs.  
"How does that feel?"

"A lot better… I was fine with the couch anyways I've been sleeping on it the last few days." Moxxie grabs the blanket and wraps himself up the best he could. 

"You don't have to lie. The couch isn't that comfortable, so I don't know why I let you sleep there in the first place," he sits down next to Moxxie.  
"What do you say to Voxflix tonight? Might as well if you're going to be in my room," he shrugs.

"Well if Stolas agrees to watch Mango. Then sure but, I'm really tired. I also don't want you to do what you did last time you weirdo." 

"Last time?" Blitzo pauses.  
"You mean last time you said you wanted to Voxflix and chill? What? I thought that was what you meant."

"To chill and just watch voxflix, yes. You did something entirely different!" Moxxie covered his head with the blanket and turns away from Blitzo angrily grumbling. 

"What! But that's exactly what Voxflix and chill is!" Blitzo exclaims.  
"You do know Voxflix and chill just isn't chilling right?"

"Why wouldn't it just be chilling!?" Moxxie raised his voice underneath the blanket.

Blitzo puts a hand on his face.  
"It's fucking, Moxxie. Voxflix and chill means you want to fuck while watching Voxflix."

"WELL I DON'T WANT TO FUCK!" 

"THAT'S WHAT VOXFLIX AND CHILL MEANS!" Blitzo pauses before giving a small laugh.  
"I seriously can't believe you didn't know what that meant. Next time don't get me so-" He pauses, his face suddenly flushing.  
"Nevermind...I'm picking what we're watching. Unless you have something in mind already?"

"It better not be that movie I don't like or my head is staying under the blanket!"

"What was that? You want to watch my favorite movie?" Blitzo smirks.  
"Alright. Lemonade Mouth it is."

"That's a lie!" Moxxie comes from out underneath the blanket. He sits up and pokes at Blitzo's chest with an irritated look on his face. "You're just trying to annoy me, your favorite movie is Spirit."

“I didn’t-” Blitzo’s eyes immediately light up at the mention of his all time favorite movie and he gasps.  
“Did you just say Spirit? Great idea~” He smirks before turning on the tv and putting on the movie.  
“Wait,” he pauses.  
“Awww did you just remember my favorite movie, Moxxie?~”

"You are always on about it, how could I forget." Moxxie rolls his eyes. 

“Awww I’m flattered,” Blitzo purrs.  
“But I haven’t mentioned it in a while~ I’m flattered to think you’d remember something like that,” he grins. 

Moxxie face flushes from embarrassment. "Well you were always adamant about how good the movie was before you stopped talking about it!" 

Blitzo doesn’t hesitate to get as close to Moxxie’s face as possible, leaning his own face on both his hands.  
“Really? Or do you just care about me that much?” He smirks.  
“Oh Moxxie, you flatter me.” 

"I care about you but, you are being annoying!" Moxxie tries to push Blitzo away. 

“Do I really?” Blitzo pouts, but this is quickly replaced with a smirk.  
“Or are you blushing because of me?” 

"I would fight you right now if I wasn't sick." Moxxie growls. 

“Would you?” Blitzo chuckles.  
“But whyyy?” He looks up at Moxxie with pleading eyes. 

"You're being annoying. Now let's just watch the movie." 

…

Moxxie wakes up feeling super bad although he was very sweaty he was shivering from feeling freezing cold, he suddenly starts coughing a bunch for a minute. 

Blitzo almost immediately wakes up, although it does take him a while to properly do so.  
“Mox...xie?” He mumbles before his eyes widen and he rushes to get on his feet.  
“Oh shit- Moxxie- what’s wrong- another fever? Shit- wait here,” he says before rushing out of the room.  
When he comes back, he has a glass of water and some medicine in hand.  
“Here- take these,” he says, handing them to Moxxie.

Moxxie takes them, and mumbles something before speaking up a bit. "I'm so fucking cold." He continues to shiver and tries his best to grab onto the blankets. 

“Cold? It’s- hold on,” Blitzo grabs some blankets and wraps them around Moxxie.  
“Another fever? That- shit this isn’t good...you should rest. I’ll get a bath ready. Wait- you can stand up right?” 

Moxxie shakes his head before he just close his eyes. 

“That’s...that’s fine,” Blitzo furrows a brow.  
“Stay here. Lay down for a bit while I get the water running... “  
With that, Blitzo leaves the room and beelines towards the bathroom. 

…

Once he's made sure Moxxie's in bed, Blitzo goes down to the living room, with Moxxie's now unlocked phone in hand.  
"I'm leaving," he exclaims, making sure it's loud enough for Loona to hear yet still quiet enough for Moxxie to not wake up.  
"I'm about to fuck someone's shit up. Take care of Moxxie while I'm gone."  
With that, Blitzo leaves.  
…

"Fuck-shit," Blitzo grunts as he walks inside.  
"I'm back!" He exclaims before heading upstairs, where he goes back into his room.  
"Thank Lucifer," he gives a sigh of relief once he realizes Moxxie's fever has gone down.  
"Hey, Moxxie, you awake?" He whispers.

Moxxie groans and turns to look at Blitzo.  
"Yea- What the fuck happened!?" He quickly sits up a worried expression on his face.

Blitzo looks back at Moxxie, a confused expression on his face before he realizes what he meant.  
"Oh. This?" He points at his now bruised face.  
"It's nothing. Don't worry about it," he sighs.  
"How are you feeling?"

"I'm better enough to help patch you up that's for sure. Did you have a hard day at work?"

"Yeah," Blitzo waves him off.  
"But you're not patching me up. It's fine. You're sick anyways, so don't you even dare."

Moxxie sighs. "Then you better rest too."

Blitzo chuckles.  
"That's not happening. I need to make sure you're doing okay."

"We'll watch Spirit again if you rest too."

"No-" Blitzo pauses when he realizes what Moxxie just said. He can't help but smile.  
"Wait- Spirit? Fine. I'll rest. But you can't take that back," he smirks.

"I will probably fall asleep again then… or if Stolas is willing to watch Mango again. We can perhaps drink together. Only a little just in case an emergency happens. Is he still watching Mango?" 

"Oh shit- I almost forgot...yeah he should be watching Mango right about now," Blitzo sighs.  
"I seriously can't see how you can fall asleep watching Spirit," he pouts.

"I'm tired, I spend my night… with free time. Also, Mango has crying fits at night too. Just because I don't have work doesn't mean I'm not doing anything. Whenever he's asleep I take the chance to make dinner so you don't eat anything so unhealthy!" 

"Aww so you do care about me," Blitzo smirks.  
"I can take care of myself, you know? It's not like I'm asking you to make dinner for me," he shrugs.

"Well isn't it nice to come home to dinner?... Besides I do care." Moxxie seemed to mumbles the last part. 

"What? What did you just say?" 

"...I care about you. A lot. Even if you're annoying and go overboard with things like the budget but…. I care about you. I already know you're gonna do your 'teasing' thing." Moxxie rolls his eyes

Blitzo is silent for a moment before turning his head the other way so Moxxie can't see his flushed face.  
"...You do?"

"Well I always have. Why do you think I have always nagged at you to actually go to sleep? To stop eating those noodles. You have like two cups of coffee a day. I pay attention to what you do, you know?" 

Blitzo is silent again, only this time his silence doesn't last long as he starts to laugh.  
"Pff- you're so fucking cheesy. What are you gonna do next? Kiss me? Pff-"  
It takes a moment, but Blitzo's face suddenly flushes a brighter red.  
"You know- I'll make some food for you. Yeah- you're always cooking for us, so I might as well return the favor right? Haha- Yeah I'll be back!"  
As he'd been talking, he'd slowly been making his way to the door, so once he finishes talking, he shuts the door behind him.  
Once he's done this, he leans against the wall and slowly lets himself fall to the floor.  
"Holy shit…" He mumbles, covering his mouth.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight NSFW ahead

"Spindle?" Blitzo gasps.  
"Is that you? Aww I missed you too,"he smiles brightly as he hugs the horse.

"Blitzo?... " A voice said from behind him. "I really need to talk to you. Please don't joke around with me and listen to me. I really need you to listen to me. I'm so nervous I'm not sure I'll be able to say it again." 

Blitzo almost immediately turns around.  
"Ha really? How important can it be?" He chuckles awkwardly.

"You're already laughing! You won't even look at me. You're Blitzo always so straightforward and I'm just Moxxie a nervous wreck." 

"Nervous wreck? Well, you're not too far off," Blitzo smirks.  
"Okay. Fine, I'm not laughing anymore," he turns to face Moxxie.  
"What did you want to- oh shit are you okay? Is it your fever again? Shit-" He takes his hand.  
"You should rest. Are you okay?"

"Fever? No. I just…" Moxxie takes his other hand into his and tries his best too look directly at Blitzo.  
"Blitzo, I really like you. I'm totally in love with you." 

Blitzo's face immediately flushes.  
"Huh? You-" He lets go of Moxxie's hands as soon as he realizes he's holding onto them.  
"You do…?"

Moxxie seemed almost immediately upset. "Do you not feel the same?" 

"No-" Blitzo's eyes widen.  
"I do! I...I love you too," he gives a small smile, his face flushing even more as he takes Moxxie's hands into his own once again.  
"I never actually thought you'd...feel the same…"

Moxxie smiles. "Well I do. Ah,... I'm short I wish I was tall enough to kiss you." 

"Wait-" Blitzo kneels down and starts to lean forward.  
It's until he's only mere inches apart from Moxxie that he wakes up to knocking.  
"Moxxie…?" He mumbles before sitting up.  
"Fuck...it was a dream?" He sighs, covering his flushed face.  
"Seriously...it couldn't wait?" He frowns, standing up and opening the door.

Stolas was at the door holding Mango who was basically crying and screaming. It was surprising that Blitzo didn't hear that over the knocking.  
"Ah Blitzy while I do love babysitting Mango, he's been crying since after lunch time. I think he misses Moxxie since I have tried everything to calm him down." Stolas hands Mango over to Blitzo before he can say anything and with that Mango almost immediately stops crying and just looks at Blitzo.  
"Or you." 

It takes a moment for Blitzo to realize what just happened since he's still half asleep, but when he does, he can't help but smile.  
"He...stopped crying-"  
Okay, maybe being woken up wasn't so bad.  
He looks up at Stolas.  
"Thanks...sorry about that," he sighs.  
"I forgot to pick him up...you don't think you'd mind babysitting him again?"

"Well of course just not tonight. I have things to do, I can't fall behind on my job. I understand you and Moxxie go on outings or just stay in together?" 

"That's fine. He's still not feeling that well so we mostly stay in together anyways…when do you think you'll be able to babysit him again?"

"Just give me a day or two and I should be able to watch him again. I see you had a hard day at work but, since that was the only thing he was crying about I don't think Mango will be much trouble today." 

Blitzo nods, a pensive look on his face.  
"Yeah...I think so too…fuck," he drags a hand down his face before sighing.  
"I didn't think I'd resort to doing this but...you think you can stay a while?"

Stolas has the biggest smile. "Ah, I think I can certainly stay for a little bit."

Blitzo notices this and frowns for a moment before shaking his head.  
"It's not like that...it's about," he hesitates for a moment.  
"It's about Moxxie…" He sits down on the couch, leaving enough space for Stolas to sit next to him.  
"I don't know what's wrong with me," he frowns.

Stolas closes the door behind him and sits next to Blitzo.  
"Well you missed him didn't you? You resolved the situation that was happening between you two, correct?" 

Blitzo nods.  
"Yes- I did- well at least I think I did…" He gulps, his face flushing.  
"Why the f- I mean...why do I feel so weird around him?" He pauses, shaking his head.  
"No it's probably nothing," he chuckles.  
"It's not like I haven't thought about doing things with him before. It's probably nothing...is what I'd say if I didn't feel all weird and crap," he covers his face.  
"I don't know what's wrong with me... It's not right for me to feel this way."

Stolas begins laughing. "You have a little crush on him!" He stops laughing but continues to find it funny. "My apologies but, that's what it is."

Blitzo's face flushes even brighter.  
"It's not funny," he furrows a brow.  
"I'm in deep now…what am I supposed to do? It's not like he'll feel the same way...fuck…why do I do this to myself?" He chuckles, but there's no humor behind it. 

"Join the… Club? Well just appreciate you can be around him. Maybe one day he'll feel the same but I doubt it would be anytime soon. He lost his wife right? So don't rush anything by telling him."

"No shit," Blitzo sighs.  
"That's exactly why this is bothering me so much...I guess this means I should keep it to myself then?...That's going to be difficult…there has to be something I can do to get rid of it instead of just ignoring it…"

"Well," Stolas thought for a moment. "I'm sure you wanting to kiss him is normal information to him. It's just that he doesn't know it's romantically. You're not gonna be able to get rid of feelings just like that. Especially if he's here all the time. So I don't think it'll be a hard thing to hide right?"

"That's true...I guess I could try. Heh, it's not like I don't joke about it all the time anyways…" He looks up at Stolas.  
"First it was paying the hospital, then babysitting Mango and now this…" He sighs.  
"I seriously owe you."

"Ah, I'll think about what you can do for me then." Stolas smirks at Blitzo. 

"Do-" Blitzo frowns.  
"You know, I'm seriously starting to regret the fact I almost thought we could be friends. Guess it can't be helped then, you damn weirdo...Don't make it too weird."

"As via saids 'the friend zone is the worst' so I think I'm only slightly sadden by that. We can talk about it later when I get an idea of what I want you to do." 

"Fine," Blitzo rolls his eyes.  
"It's not like I can say no," he stands up and carefully sets Mango in his crib.  
"Don't get any weird ideas. Got it?"

"No promises. Well I should get going if that is all you wanted." 

…

"Come on," Blitzo pouts.  
"Lets get drunk and watch Spirit- pleeasee?" He says all while giving Moxxie pleading eyes.  
"I'll have Stolas babysit Mango but pretty please?"

"I don't know… What if Stolas calls for an emergency and I'm too drunk to do anything?" Moxxie saids with a worried look.

"Psshh- it's fine. 'Sides it's only one night. And I'm sure he could handle it on his own. Come on- pleasee?" 

"Ah…." Moxxie sighs and smiles at Blitzo. "Okay, I have been wanting a break and it is just one night." 

"Plea-" Blitzo's eyes widen when he realizes Moxxie just agreed.  
"Really? You actually said- fuck yeah!" He smirks.  
"Hold on- let me call Stolas-" He takes out his phone.

…  
"Shit…" Blitzo groans as he sits up.  
"What happen-" His eyes widen when he notices Moxxie.  
"Oh- oh...well, that happened- wait. That happened," he repeats once again, and this time he can't help but smirk.  
Except this doesn't last long.  
"Wait- no fucking way- I can't remember anything," he groans.  
"Seriously…"

Moxxie wakes up about to complain when he notices what's going on and quickly sits up panicked.  
"Oh darn-fuck- Ah no." Moxxie drags a hand over his face. 

"Hey, Moxxie~" Blitzo purrs.  
"I had a good sleep. Is something wrong?"

"Why did I do this?" Moxxie sighs.  
"I shouldn't have drank at all...where did I leave my clothes…?"

"That's not what you said last night," Blitzo smirks.  
"Wait- don't leave-" Blitzo clings onto him.  
"Stay," he pouts.

"What- What- I don't remember everything, what the hell did I even do!? We were just drinking a few shots- I don't know. I can't be doing this with you." Moxxie sighs. 

"What…?" Blitzo frowns, pausing for a moment and only continuing to talk when he comes up with an idea.  
"But... you said you wanted to give it a try. You said there could be something between us…Moxxie, are you really just going to take all that back? Please. Think about it. Don't go…"

"I did?…" Moxxie looked so confused. "But I thought- I don't what- did I say- How..." 

"Yes. You did. Do you really not remember any of it?" Blitzo sighs.  
"Please, Moxxie...think it through…"

"I- I don't know?" Moxxie started to get upset. Then he started to tear up then he was pretty much sobbing now. "I thought I wouldn't do something like that." 

Blitzo's eyes widen.  
"Shit-"  
Out of all the things he anticipated, this wasn't what he'd wanted to happen.  
"Shit- I didn't mean to...it's fine. Heh, you were drunk. We all say stupid shit when we're drunk...come on, Moxxie…"

"But that's not stupid shit! I don't just say something- I don't know…." Moxxie continued to sob. 

Blitzo averts his gaze for a moment.  
"...You're right," he frowns.  
"That's because you didn't...You didn't say any of that."

"What…" Even though Moxxie was starting to look more and more pissed off he was still very upset. "What the fuck!? WHAT THE FUCK!? WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU LIE TO ME ABOUT THAT!?"

Shit.  
Blitzo gulps.  
"I didn't think it'd upset you that much- you're the one who actually remembers shit."

"When I'm fucking drunk, I don't feel like scared and nervous about anything, I'm stupid enough to want to do things! So what if I made the first move, I was drunk!" Moxxie growls.

"Wait- you? The first move?" Blitzo blinks.  
"So you're implying you'd do it either way if you weren't nervous."

"I don't fucking know! I'm still pissed off for you lying about something like that! I can't even handle my own feeling at night I just stay up and cry to sleep!" 

"Okay. Fine, you didn't say that. No big deal. Is it that horrible I thought I had a chance? I'm sorry," Blitzo sighs.  
"I didn't mean to make you upset...fuck- Stolas was right. I shouldn't have said anything. It's too soon...especially after…" Blitzo is silent for a moment.  
"I'm sorry…"

Moxxie just sighs looking like he doesn't want to hear it.  
"I'm fine with doing stuff like this but I can't start a relationship right now." Moxxie leaned his head against Blitzo, even though he still looked pissed off.  
"If you have handcuffs well do something you'll definitely remember." 

"Wait- what?" Blitzo's face flushes.  
"But aren't you still-" He shakes his head before excitedly looking for some handcuffs.  
"Are these fine?" He smirks once he's found them.

"Perfect." Moxxie grabs the handcuffs and quickly handcuffs Blitzo to the bed frame. He definitely still looked pissed off, even his tone of voice, he sounded so irritated. He cups blitzo face with his hands. Both of their faces just a few inches away from kissing.

Blitzo's face flushes when he realizes what's happening and he doesn't hesitate to close his eyes.  
If he wasn't able to remember last night then maybe…  
He can't help but smile.

Moxxie then quickly backs away. He pats Blitzo's face before getting up from the bed to start getting dressed with his clothes he found on the ground. "Well, I'm going to make breakfast for myself. I'll use your phone to call Stolas later to bring Mango over here."

It takes a moment for Blitzo to realize what's happening.  
"Wait. What?" He opens his eyes.  
"But I thought- Moxxie you can't just do this to me," he pouts.

"I just did." Moxxie smirks at him. "I'll give you some food later. You have your weird tongue thing so I'm sure you'll be able to eat without hands." Moxxie slams the door after he leaves the room. 

"Holy shit. Moxxie! You can't just leave me here! At least get rid of the handcuffs!"  
Blitzo frowns.  
Shit.  
What the fuck was he supposed to do now?

…

Not much later after he'd fallen asleep, Blitzo wakes up.  
He yawns and begins to stretch when he realizes something.  
"He actually took them off? That's a fucking relief," he sighs before getting up and putting on his clothes.  
It isn't until he makes his way to the living room that something, or rather someone, catches his eye.  
"Moxxie? You're here...holy shit- your neck."

"Oh." Moxxie turns to look at Blitzo with Mango in his arms.  
"Yeah, it's been healing up, I don't need bandages anymore."  
Mango then notices Blitzo and proceeds to give a happy squeal. 

Blitzo can't help but smile right after seeing Mango.  
"It has? That's great. I wonder what happened for it to start healing that soon…can I carry him?"

Moxxie hands Mango over to Blitzo.  
"I'm still upset y'know." 

Blitzo carefully takes Mango.  
"Figured. You did leave me handcuffed to the bed and then left. But come on Moxxie," he pouts.  
"You can't stay mad at me forever."

"Then don't ever lie to me like that again and don't expect something like that from me." Moxxie gave him a stern look. 

"That's harsh...but fine," Blitzo shrugs, the disappointment on his face disappearing just as quickly as it came.  
"Are you really sure?" He smirks.

Moxxie turned away from him and heads to the kitchen. Completely ignoring his question.  
"Watch Mango while I cook dinner." 

"Guess I'll take that as a no," Blitzo smirks.  
"But okay. I can do that," he turns to Mango.  
"Who's a cute little baby?" He coos.  
"You are!"

….

Stolas sighs turning toward Blitzo in bed, "Blitzy you really aren't into at all. You almost seemed annoyed. Can you at least pretend you're into it? Oh wait, is it Moxxie?" 

"I never am if you haven't noticed," Blitzo rolls his eyes before pausing.  
"...Yeah," he frowns.  
"We got drunk and shit escalated. He's mad at me now," he sighs.  
"Sucks I can't remember anything, though…I fucked shit up…"

"So you actually had sex with him and you don't remember anything… I feel like you're leaving some things out, it seems strange he'd be mad at you if you both got drunk." Stolas shrugs. 

"...I told him he'd said there could be something between us," Blitzo frowns.  
"He didn't like that...well no shit, it's too soon for that type of stuff. He got upset after that...I shouldn't have done that," he sighs, putting his face in his hands.

"You really shouldn't. If he had sex with you, that's very well a clue he has some interest in you. You should have just been patient and waited. It takes a lot of time to move on." 

Blitzo takes his face off his hands.  
"You think so? I probably fucked that up then...What am I supposed to do now then?"

"Keep doing stuff that he likes about you? I'm not quite sure on what advice to give you. Maybe you can make it up to him in some way? Perhaps sit down and have a serious chat about your feelings?" 

"That's true," Blitzo furrows a brow.  
"I don't even know why I'm telling you this," he chuckles.  
"I really am that hopeless...thanks I guess."

….

Moxxie was in the middle of filming a certain video to make money.  
"Ah- What a lucky fan. Paying extra to see a video ear-ear-earlieee." Even though he hated this it was good money considering he wasn't paying for an apartment and bills. Although he'd never get use to the awkwardness of knowing he's showing himself on the internet to so many demons. Doing something like shoving something up his ass repeatedly while making uncontrollable noises and uploading the video for anyone to see was something reallyembrassing he had to get over for the sake of money. 

"I'm home!" Blitzo exclaims, slamming the door open and walking in.  
"Holy shit- I'm so fucking tired," he mumbles before his eyes widen when he suddenly realizes what he just walked in on.  
"Oh. Did I come back too early?" He smirks.

Moxxie stops everything he's doing and just looks at Blitzo with the complete look of despair on his face. 

"What?" Blitzo shrugs.  
"It's nothing I haven't seen before."

Moxxie sighs. "Well… I was just doing something for work…."

"I figured. Room for one more?" Blitzo smirks.

Moxxie Groans, "If I needed help with this I would have asked you by now don't you think!?" Moxxie scoffs, "Besides I highly doubt you'll listen to me."

Blitzo slightly tilts his head to the side as if to feign confusion.  
"Oh? And what makes you say that?"

"Pick up the camera then, get some good angles while I'm doing this and don't say a damn word. We will also not talk about this later." 

"Wait- really?" Blitzo's eyes light up and he rushes to pick up the camera.  
"Sounds good to me!"

….

Moxxie was putting his clothes back on after he had taken the wig off and the small amount of makeup he had on his face. "Well I'm going to see if Mango woke up from his nap yet." 

"Wait. What? You're just gonna leave like that?" Blitzo groans.  
"Moxxieee," he pouts.

"I said you can film and not say anything and we don't talk about this afterwards." Moxxie said sternly. 

"Did you? I don't remember," Blitzo smirks.

"Yes I did. You are free to jerk off alone in your room now." Moxxie leaves the room and goes over to see Mango was still sleeping. 

Blitzo doesn't hesitate to follow behind Moxxie.  
"You're so harsh- you can't just do this to me," he pouts.

"Yes I can. I don't want to have sex with you." Moxxie gave him an annoyed look. "Now what do you want for dinner, I'm gonna get everything ready since Mango is still sleeping." 

"When did you start being so harsh?" Blitzo crosses his arms over his chest.  
"Fine. If I can't have that then can we at least eat ramen for dinner?"

"I'll make you something like ramen. You're not just going to eat something that's straight up not healthy!"

"Why do you even care? It’s me that’s going to be eating it. Not you,” Blitzo shrugs.

"Can't I just care about your health and besides you'll probably eat the cupcakes I made earlier." 

“You made cupcakes?” Blitzo’s eyes immediately light up and he beelines towards the kitchen.  
“Where?” 

"On the table. Some of them I frosted to look like horses. Don't eat anything sweet till after dinner." 

Blitzo gasps, rushing to the table.  
“Horses? Aww you made horse cupcakes for me?” He says before picking one up and taking a picture of the cupcakes.  
“Maybe you’re not so bad after all,” he grins.

"Aw man." Moxxie thought of something to say. "I really was wondering why I was going to ask you something that you'll never know now." 

“Wait- what?” Blitzo turns to Moxxie.  
“What were you going to ask?”

"Ah nah, nevermind. Point is you'll never know, so." Moxxie just shrugs his shoulders.

“What? You can’t just say you were going to tell me something and then not tell me,” Blitzo pouts.

"Well you can't be thankful for my cupcakes then say 'you're not that bad' y'know?"

Blitzo groans.  
“You’re so annoying. Fine. I’m sorry. What were you going to tell me?”

Moxxie was silent for a moment as if he wasn't going to ask his original question. "I was wondering if you had a high chair for Mango. He's going to eat solids soon and it would be nice to have him eating dinner with us."

“Actually- I do-” Blitzo turns on his heel to go get the high chair.

"Thanks while you're doing that I'll make dinner."


	7. Chapter 7

Blitzo shuts the door behind him before giving a sigh. It’d been a long ass day and Lucifer so help him if he had to deal with another customer like the one he’d dealt with earlier.   
His attention shifts to a note on the table and he picks it up.  
“Nice,” he mumbles, putting the note down.   
Seeing as he really didn’t have the energy to do shit, ramen would make do right now.

…

“What the fuck…?” Blitzo mumbles as he opens his eyes. He could’ve sworn it wasn’t this bright...and what the fuck was that annoying beeping?   
He quickly sits up and regrets it almost as soon as he does so.  
“Shit-” He groans.

"Ah you're awake. Anyways, you had a stroke I'm guessing and hit your head pretty good. So can ya see well, ha! Can you even hear me?" A doctor spoke. 

Blitzo blinks.   
“What the fuck? Yes- But I was just eating ramen. How the fuck did I get a stroke?”

"Hmm, this shitty ramen stuff you eat, enough sodium from that well I'm pretty sure you knew how you ended up! You had like three cups apparently and your daughter said that you eat ramen regularly which is very bad. Also two cups or more of coffee a day, not good either especially all those sweetners or whatever. You may live forever but you still have regular functioning organs! Anyways you seem lucky considering you can see and talk just fine although you still have a bill to pay! Your son and husband have been here too, you were out for about hmmm 3 days I guess? Be lucky you don't have some kind of concussion!" 

“They’re not-” Blitzo’s face flushes. Despite all the shit he’d just been told, he can’t help but blush.  
He sighs, shaking his head.  
“Three days?-” His eyes widen.  
“Shit. I have a bill-...how big is it?” He gulps. Considering the fact he’d been here for three days...for fucks sake. That thing had to be huge. 

"Ah, you can ask the front desk about that."   
Moxxie comes into the room looking distressed and like he was crying for a little bit.  
"Well I'll be leaving you to talk to your husband." The doctor leaves and closes the door behind him.  
Moxxie was silent for a moment. "You're such a fucking asshole." 

Blitzo turns to Moxxie.  
“You’re here?” He blinks. It takes him a moment to take in Moxxie’s expression, but when he does he can't help but feel even shittier than he already does. Who knew that was even possible?  
"I didn't think I'd end up here," he sighs, averting his gaze.

"I would yell at you if Mango wasn't here and sleeping right now." Moxxie points over to Mango who was sleeping in his Carrier.   
"For years I have told you over and over and over again to look after your own health! Look at where you ended up because you took me caring about you as annoying nagging! You know what I have been doing at the company you're supposed to be running!? I have been doing your job in order to pay the bills this month because I have no idea when you were gonna wake up or if you were gonna wake up or even if you wake up you'd have something wrong with you because Loona said you hit your head pretty bad!" 

Blitzo turns to Mango and then looks down for a moment before giving a small chuckle.  
“Well, I’m awake and I’m fine...at least I think I am,” he chuckles.   
“But fine. I didn’t listen to your advice, but at least I know I fucked up. Cut me some slack, won’t you?”

"I'm not fucking losing someone else that's important to me Blitzo! Don't fucking tell me to 'cut you some slack'" Moxxie was practically back to breaking down. "I'm so tired of you not thinking about choices that impact your life then think it's nothing!" 

Blitzo’s eyes widen.   
“Shit- Moxxie, that’s not what I meant-” He pauses for a moment. If he hadn’t been good at putting his feelings into words before, he sure as hell wasn’t any good at it right now. So he settles on the next best thing.   
“...I’m sorry. “ 

Moxxie sighs and sits down.   
"Are you actually gonna listen to me? You act like this is nothing."

Blitzo slowly nods.  
“You said you didn’t want to lose someone important to you...it’s the least I can do,” he frowns.  
“...I didn’t think I would be someone important to you…is that true?” 

"Didn't I tell you I cared about you before!? Of course it's true, I don't nag at you for nothing!" Moxxie sighs putting a hand over his face. "You better be glad Stolas has an unhealthy obsession with you, enough so that he pays your bill."

“Must be a pretty fucking huge bill then?” Blitzo sighs. As much as he disliked Stolas, he had to admit he wasn’t so bad. At least now he could say he was tolerable enough.  
“...Thank you,” he gives a small smile.

"You should apologize to Loona too. She's,... Gah, she's complicated but I'm sure you know she loves you and just talk to her when we get home it's not my business." 

“I should, shouldn’t I?” Blitzo looks down.   
“For it not being your business, you look like you care a lot,” he gives a small smile.   
“You said you’ve been doing my job too… Fuck now I feel even more like shit,” he sighs.  
“...I’m not even sure if thanking you is enough anymore,” he chuckles humorlessly.   
“But it’s not like I can do anything else anyways...thank you. I’m serious.” 

"Well what you can do is if we go home today you're staying put for a day or two and taking it easy! I already got rid of that ramen stuff and you're not just gonna be eating junk food ever again. It's not good for you and you know that now definitely. Get some sleep as well, I know you stay up in your room or you go out." 

Blitzo opens his mouth only to close it again.   
“Fine,” he smiles.   
“But only because you’re telling me to do it,” he sighs.  
“And it’s the least I could do after ending up...here…” He looks away for a moment before setting his gaze on Mango.  
“How’d my job go?...I hope it wasn’t too difficult.” 

"Talking and putting clients on a waiting list. You have 15 people waiting. After I did some advertisement that was actually effective. There was only one person who was difficult but it was quite understandable as to why they were acting like that after listening to them."

“15?” Blitzo’s eyes widen and he turns to look at Moxxie.  
“Holy shit. I wasn’t expecting that many...I guess I should’ve listened to you more, huh?...” He pauses.  
“What’d they say?”

"Well be respectful towards these clients, that is how we can get more. A bunch of them are okay with waiting as long as it happens, I wonder if it would be okay to make- well one or two clients wanted to make it look like they did it even after evidence of them dying and their body being found." Moxxie sighs. "I would have done some of these myself already if Mango had someone to watch him. I also don't want to come back to my own son covered in blood after cutting a guy's limbs off while he's still alive."

“That’s...brutal,” Blitzo smirks.  
“I would do it myself, but I probably can't even do my own job right now,” he frowns.  
“Wait. I thought you didn’t like doing this type of stuff?” 

"A shitty dad is a shitty dad Blitzo. I just feel guilty killing someone who won't end up here…. The living world seems so awful but for some reason there's people who won't end up here." 

“That’s true,” Blitzo shrugs.  
“It’s already shitty enough down here as is anyways.” 

….

"Blitzo what are you doing with the book, I know it's been just a day and you feel fine but you should give it one more day before going back to work!" Moxxie nagged at him.  
"Listen I can make you- I don't know I'll make you something and you can lay down and watch Spirit or Voxflix so you aren't so bored."

“Spirit?” Blitzo’s eyes immediately light up at the mention of his favorite movie.   
“Wait. No, I can’t rest right now. I have to do something…Millie liked sunflowers didn’t she?” 

Moxxie was silent for a moment before frowning, "Yes…." 

“I found a sunflower field...you know, for her funeral. I fucked up I know...the least I could do is have a funeral for her...what do you think?” 

"...Yeah, that would be nice. We can't bury her but I guess I can-... Say words I guess. You think it would be safe to take Mango? I don't wanna leave him alone here."

Blitzo nods.  
“It’s a sunflower field, I’m sure it’ll be fine. I wouldn’t let Mango get hurt,” he gives a small smile.  
“So...should we go now?” 

"Yeah just give me a minute to get Mango." Moxxie goes to get Mango from his crib who was just playing around with a rattle. He comes back although his face looks like it's a mix of emotions. "Ready when you are."

“Got you,” Blitzo smiles before opening the book. Almost immediately after he does so, they’re all surrounded by a plethora of sunflowers.   
“Well, this is it…” 

Mango coos looking at the bright flowers. "Yeah, sunflowers are really tall…" Moxxie takes a deep breath. "... The sunflowers are always facing the sun."

“They are?” Blitzo looks around.   
“I didn’t expect them to be this big.” 

"Yeah they grow to be pretty tall. You know I learned at a time when we were in the living world these sunflowers face the sun, even at sunset. Then when the sun went down, the sunflowers will wait for the sun to rise in the morning.  
It reminds me of Millie whenever she looked over at me she would be smiling. She was always with me, there for me. And I would always be there for her. I always loved to be with her and she helps me smile and feel more happy if I was already having a good day." Moxxie started to tear up then he was pretty much sobbing. 

Blitzo puts a hand on Moxxie’s shoulder.  
“She was really always smiling...I never understood how she was always so happy,” he looks down.  
“And she’s…” He gulps, his eyes tearing up.  
“I’m sure she felt the same way about you.” 

"Yeah, she was always smiling…" Moxxie looks up at Blitzo. "I think I really actually needed this." 

“We should’ve done this a lot sooner but...take as long as you need,” he gives Moxxie a smile.  
“I can take care of Mango if you need me to…” 

"Ah, I wanted to do something please hold him for a minute." Moxxie hands Mango over to Blitzo. He goes over to try and pick a few sunflowers. "I just… want some in a vase or something, it would be nice to look at it."

Blitzo carefully takes Mango.  
He nods.  
“Go ahead,” he smiles.

…

Blitzo walks into the office, sunflower in hand. Moxxie had told him to bring it with him and seeing from what Moxxie had told him back at the sunflower field, he just couldn’t say no. Not that he didn’t like the sunflower. In fact, he thought it looked nice. And the fact that Moxxie had let him take one with him...to say it meant a lot would be an understatement. He sighs, about to sit at his desk when something- or rather somethings catch his attention.  
“What’s this?” He mumbles, picking up the letter on his desk and opening it. He promptly begins to read it.

Hey, thanks for killing that guy. That fucker gave us a shit ton of trouble. It even cost us a friend. He died last week all because the asshole refused to heal the wound he gave him. 

Blitzo pauses. Surely this had to be one of his customers. Except he hadn’t exactly killed anyone lately. Which was strange nonetheless. He usually didn’t-

Oh. 

Of course. The ‘guy’ in question would be none other than the asshole who just so happened to also give Moxxie the wound on his neck. Well, he figured that made more sense than having a secret admirer. He furrows a brow. That’s not to say he probably didn’t have a plethora of admirers. In fact, he was irresistible. Blitzo smirks before continuing to read the letter. 

So, I know it’s not much, but we all pitched in and managed to get you some coupons for some free chocolates and some of our services...if you know what I mean.

Free chocolates? Admittedly that was a weird as fuck gift, but he’d take it. Free chocolates were free chocolates. With that, Blitzo tosses the letter into the trash.

“What nice prostitutes.” 

…

“I’m back!” Blitzo exclaims, walking into the apartment and closing the door behind him.  
“I brought chocolate!”

Moxxie turns to look at Blitzo, Mango in his arms gives a smile when he sees Blitzo.  
"Oh, that's nice. I hope you didn't spend too much on that though. Don't eat too much either. I know it's a little early for dinner. I already made it while Mango was taking a nap. It'll just bake in the oven for an hour."

“Nah. It’s fine,” Blitzo shakes his head.  
“I got them for you anyways, so it doesn’t matter how much I spent on them. Thought you’d like them.” 

"Aw," Moxxie smiles. "That's really nice thanks."

….

It was after dinner, Mango was settled down for the night asleep.  
Moxxie had ended up eating all the chocolates since he wanted to.   
Moxxie was sitting next to Blitzo, he was starting to be a lot more cuddly than he ever would be. They were both watching Spirit since Moxxie never makes it through the whole movie.   
"Blitzo…" Moxxie lays his head against Blitzo shoulder, he loosely wraps his arms around him. "...Closer." 

"Shh," Blitzo shushes him, his eyes glued to the screen.  
"We're barely getting to-" He pauses, his face flushing at the sudden realization.  
"Wait what? What did you just say?"

"I said closer!" Moxxie whines and tugs at Blitzo shirt. "I'm doing it myself if you won't!" Moxxie sits closer to Blitzo, he hugs him as he rests his head on Blitzo's shoulder. 

Blitzo's face only flushes more but he doesn't hesitate to wrap his arms around Moxxie.  
He had no idea what was making Moxxie more cuddly than usual, but he was almost tempted to not ask.  
"What's up with you?"

"I want you. Want you to kiss and hold me." Moxxie let out a silly laugh. 

Blitzo blinks. It isn't until then that he notices how dilated Moxxie's pupils are.  
"Holy fuck- Moxxie?" He quickly lets go of him.  
"What's up with your- did you eat anything besides the chocolates I got for you?"

"Bliiiitzo! Why'd you let go!?" Moxxie whined. "Who cares about that I eat just fine!" Moxxie cups Blitzo's face, he looked really annoyed and irritated.

"Your pupils are dilated! Why wouldn't I care?" He pauses.  
"It was the chocolates wasn't it?"

"Aw but, I loved the chocolates you gave me, you can't expect me not to eat them all!" Moxxie continued to whine.

Blitzo sighs.  
"I thought you didn't want to do that type of stuff. Something's up isn't there?"

Moxxie started crying. "I let you have a flower didn't I!?" 

"Fuck- that's not what I meant-" Blitzo's eyes widen.  
"Hold on- wait here-" He gets up and leaves the room.

"Fucking horny drugs? Are you fucking kidding me?" He says when he comes back into the room, box of chocolates in hand.   
"That explains things so much," he sighs.  
"Moxxie, did you really eat all the chocolates I got you?"

"Yeah, Blitzo come onnnnn!" Moxxie whined. 

"The chocolates were drugged," Blitzo furrows a brow.  
"I had no idea until now but you're drugged right now, Moxxie," Blitzo sighs.

"You're just leaving me here horny and stupid!" Moxxie groans.

"That's-" Blitzo's face flushes.  
"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Damn it! You did this to me I'm acting stupid, there's probably other drugs in here! We're doing it!" Moxxie groans in frustration. 

Blitzo shrugs  
"Well- if you insist," he smirks.  
"Wow, Moxxie, when'd you change your mind?"

…

Holy fuck. Blitzo had admittedly been excited, but not this excited. At this rate, he didn't doubt he would have eye bags by the time morning came.  
"Are we done yet? Moxxie- we've been going at it for hours holy fuck."

"Well it's not my fault that you didn't read the back of the box before buying the said chocolates that caused all this mess. Besides you-" Moxxie stops nagging when he hears Mango crying. "Yes we're done, why did I act so stupid. You better check the back of things before buying them!" 

"You know you could've read them too right? But you know," he smirks.  
"Maybe me not reading it wasn't such a bad thing."

"Well you- like I said you should have read it!" Moxxie gets up and starts getting his clothes on. "You- Agh, nevermind!" Moxxie scoffs before he heads out the room and closes the door behind him.

Blitzo watches as Moxxie leaves.  
"Holy fuck I'm so fucking tired," he groans once Moxxie leaves the room.  
It isn't long after that that he falls asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The first thing Blitzo notices when he walks into the kitchen is the smell of food.  
But that's not all.  
Blitzo gasps as his eyes immediately light up.  
"Looney? Is that you?" He immediately rushes to hug her.  
"I missed you," he coos.

Loona scoffs and imedianty tries to push Blitzo away. "You two are disgusting, I live here too y'know! Had to listen to music on full blast all night!"  
"Well you and Blitzo got to sleep in while I'm taking care of Mango. Speaking of which since you decided to just go to sleep in this morning after accidentally drugging me which is still affecting me and it's really annoying, you'll be feeding Mango, baby food in his high chair." Moxxie said as he was getting something out of the oven. 

"What? I was tired. What else was I supposed to do?" Blitzo lets go of Loona and instead turns to Mango.  
"Besides, that doesn't sound like a bad thing anyways," he coos before taking out the baby food and beginning to feed Mango.

"I hope you were referring to feeding Mango and not my problem." Moxxie sets the food on top of the oven to cool down. He angrily mumbles something to himself.  
"Why did I act so stupid last night."  
Meanwhile the baby food that Blitzo was feeding Mango mostly ended up out of his mouth rather than Mango actually eating it. 

"Was I?" Blitzo purrs, winking at Moxxie before noticing the fact that Mango hasn't been eating.  
"What?" He blinks, turning to Moxxie once again.  
"Why is Mango not eating? Loonie used to eat everything I fed her!"

"He's eating, he's just spitting out most of it with every spoonful you give him. All babies are different. That's just how it is." Moxxie shrugs. "Also no horse cupcakes for you since I'm in pain… Because of you not reading the back of a box."  
"He got those with a coupon some prostitutes left him." Loona said.

"Loonie!- They were nice prostitutes," Blitzo huffs, crossing his arms over his chest.  
"Wait." He pauses, his eyes widening.  
"What do you mean no horse cupcakes?" He pouts.  
"But Moxxieee! It was an accident I swear! And besides, I already made up for it last night, didn't I?" He winks.

"... You didn't satisfy me. I wanna know why the hell prostitutes for some reason gift you a bunch of chocolate coupons." Moxxie gave Blitzo a pissed off look.  
"Well I'm going in there if you guys are gonna talk about gross shit." Loona saids as she gets a plate of food before heading to her room. 

"Aww are you jealous, Moxxie?" Blitzo smirks, leaning his head on his hand.  
"Let's just say I did them a favor. I didn't think you'd be the type to get jealous."

"Jealous? Jealous!? Oh wow! You know it's really hard to trust you, that you didn't get that shit and did this to me on purpose! I haven't slept for like 29 hours!" Moxxie grabs Blitzo by the collar of his shirt and pulls him down to face his level. "29 fucking hours and you went back to sleep and left me dealing with my damn problem all because you drugged me!" 

"Hold your fucking horses," Blitzo's smirk immediately disappears off his face only to be replaced with a scowl.  
"You think I did that shit on purpose? Well, fuck you too then! I'm trying my best to change after all the shit I've done to you and I thought it'd be a nice fucking gift! I guess not because clearly you think I fucking drugged you on purpose! As if I wanted to stay up all night too, you asshole!"

"Well yeah considering you lied to me about me confessing these 'feelings' I had for you the last time I slept with you, it's pretty fucking hard to trust you with anything!" Moxxie growls. 

"Oh that's fucking great! After I literally fucking killed someone for you, and I let you stay here. At my place." He pokes Moxxie's chest.  
"And let you sleep in my bed. You still think I'm not trustworthy enough?" He chuckles humorlessly.  
"Oh please."

"...You, you what now?" Moxxie gave him a shocked expression. 

"What?" Blitzo scoffs.  
"Did I say something that hurt your feelings?" He pouts mockingly.

"When-... When did you even kill someone for me!?" Moxxie continued to give him a shocked confused expression.

Blitzo's eyes widen.  
"Shit," he gulps.  
"I thought-" He pauses.  
"...Why do you think your neck healed by itself?"

"I-I don't know! I don't remember shit! All I thought was that you fucking came back from a job gone wrong! I decided not to think about it because if the problem is solved and the guys not texting me anymore no need to even think about it! Ahhhh," Moxxie grabs at his hair. " Why would you do that after reading the messages you didn't realize we could both still be in the same boat!" Moxxie had a panicked look on his face. 

"Well," Blitzo chuckles.  
"You looked like shit. I couldn't just stand by and watch while you got worse. I'm an asshole, but I'm not that much of an asshole. And besides," he shrugs.  
"It's done and over with. You're welcome."

"We could have fucking died!" Moxxie pulls at his hair. "Mango could have been all alone!" 

“But it didn’t happen. I don’t get why it bothers you so much. It’s not like you’d want him to still be out there, do you, ya idiot? He’s gone now. You’re welcome. Again.” 

"That's not the point! Who would Mango even have if both of us fucking disipeared!?" 

This immediately shuts Blitzo up.  
"Moxxie, he has us," he says after a moment.  
"You know that. We didn't disappear. We're still here." He points at Mango.  
"And he's still here. With us."

Moxxie looks over to Mango. Mango looks back at both of them holding an empty container along with baby food all over his face and bib.  
"He must have gotten impatient with wanting to eat...heh." Moxxie seemed to calm down.  
Mango babbles some random sounds and hits the container against the table  
"Sorry,- Ah god I started arguing in front of Mango." Moxxie drags his hand over his face sighing. He chuckles a bit looking at Mango again.  
"He barely ate any food so he probably still be hungry.." 

“At least he didn’t seem to mind,” Blitzo walks over to the refrigerator and takes out some more baby food. He’s about to sit down next to Mango before pausing and mumbling something incomprehensible under his breath.  
“...I was worried for you,” he mumbles, only this time he does so loud enough so that Moxxie can hear him.  
“I’m sorry,” he says before opening the baby food and feeding Mango.  
“I...thought you’d stop me, so I didn’t tell you anything.” 

"Well, yeah I would try I wouldn't be able to after being so sick…. I don't even remember you taking my phone…" Moxxie sighs. "Let's just drop it. I'll get you a plate ready while you're feeding Mango."

Blitzo nods as he continues to feed Mango.  
“So what’d you even make? I don’t think I even got to ask.”

"You had some pasta that's been in your cabinet for awhile and it was going to go bad if I didn't do anything with it so I made lasagna."

Blitzo blinks.  
“I had pasta? Since when? Eh, whatever,” he shrugs.  
“You know, you’re so considerate, Moxxie,” he smirks.

"Well…" Moxxie smiles a bit. "I hope you'll think of me as that more on…" Moxxie said as he fixed two plates. 

“Oh really? Because I already think of you as so much more,” Blitzo winks. 

"Pff, oh- Well- Let me know when you're done feeding Mango then we can eat." Moxxie laughs awkwardly. 

…

“You’re not-” Blitzo begins to toss and turn in his sleep before gasping.  
“Spindle!” Blitzo immediately sits up, his chest heaving up and down.  
“Holy fuck...wait-” His eyes widen and he’s quick to rush out of his room.  
“They’re...alright,” he lets out a sigh of relief once he’s checked Loona’s room and the living room.  
Even so he can’t help but let out a sob.  
“Holy fuck...I thought…” He covers his face with his hands.  
“They’re okay…fuck-”

Moxxie sits up, considering he was having a hard time going to sleep he could hear Blitzo. He stands up from the couch and looks over at Blitzo. "Blitzo- What happened?" He looked really concerned. 

Blitzo doesn’t say much before wrapping his tail around Moxxie in a hug.  
“You’re alright…” He sobs.

"Uh well, yes-... Uh,... Do you wanna sit or talk or something?" Moxxie really never seen Blitzo cry like this, so he was unsure of what to do.

Blitzo shakes his head.  
“I thought you were…” He gulps.  
“You’re not hurt are you?” 

"No, I'm perfectly fine." 

Blitzo is silent for a moment before letting go of Moxxie.  
“Good,” he gives a small smile.  
“It was just a nightmare,” he chuckles humorlessly.  
“I shouldn’t have woken you up over something that stupid,” he sighs. 

"No, it's okay. I was having a hard time sleeping anyways." Moxxie reaches up to cup Blitzo's face with his hands. 

Blitzo looks down at Moxxie, a confused expression on his face. Despite the fact he still was in the middle of sobbing, his face flushes.  
“What- what are you doing?”

"Uh-" Moxxie's face flushes and he removes his hands. "Sorry I was trying to comfort you." 

"Comfort me?" Blitzo chuckles.  
"Full offense Moxxie, but you suck at it."

"Well you laughed." Moxxie smiles.

Blitzo turns to look the other way, hiding the blush on his face.  
"You still suck at it," he mumbles.

Moxxie laughs, "I suppose you really don't want to just lay in your bed or together something then." Moxxie smirks at him. 

Blitzo turns back to Moxxie.  
"Woah when'd you get that bold?" He chuckles.  
"Or is it just because you don't want to sleep on the couch?"

"Both." Moxxie sighs. 

Blitzo pouts.  
"Well, at least you're being honest." He lets go of Moxxie.  
"Come on then," he says before walking back to his room.


	9. Chapter 9

“...He’s asleep,” Blitzo sighs, carefully getting off the bed. After what Moxxie had told him earlier...well, even he had to admit falling asleep last night was a dick move.  
Carefully shutting the door behind him, he walks over to the living room, pillow in hand.  
Seeing as tonight he’d be sleeping in the living room, he’d have to get comfortable…

…

The next morning, Blitzo is up and about. Considering Moxxie was usually always the one taking care of Mango, he’d decided maybe he’d be the one caring for him for a change. Especially due to the fact he couldn’t remember when the last time he’d seen Moxxie relax was. He sighs.  
“Hopefully Moxxie won’t lose his shit when he doesn’t see Mango in his crib,” he quietly mumbles to himself as he makes sure to carefully sit Mango down in his high chair. 

A few moments later Loona walked in. She looked at Mango In his chair then back at Blitzo. "Does this mean no work today?"  
"BABA!" Mango squealed looking at Blitzo while hitting his hands on the table.  
"Geez why is it so loud." Loona scoffs, with an irritated look on her face. 

Blitzo’s eyes light up and he immediately stops what he’s doing to rush over towards Mango.  
“Did-” He turns to Loona.  
“Did he just try to say my name?!” He squeals excitedly before turning back to Mango.  
“Say it again!” He coos. “Come on- just repeat after me- Bliiiiiiitz!”

"BABA!" Mango squeals.  
"What's the big deal of course he's gonna learn your name, he has to talk eventually." Loona goes over to the refrigerator to get milk out for her cereal.

“It’s a big deal because my name would be his first word,” Blitzo smirks.  
“Oh Loonie, I still remember when you said your first words,” he coos.  
“What were they again? Maybe I should take out the recording…” 

"Don't you dare!" Loona growls. 

“What was that?” Blitzo grins.  
“Was that a yes? Because I think I heard a yes,” he says before turning on his heel and heading out the kitchen.  
“I’ll be right back!” 

Loona throws a random mug on the counter as hard as she could onto the floor and storms off to her room. Mango basically started to scream and cry from the noise and from some of the glass hitting his face. 

Blitzo freezes in his tracks, immediately rushing towards the kitchen in order to comfort Mango. That is, until he notices the glass- not only all over the place, but to his horror also on Mango’s face.  
“Holy shit-” His eyes widen.  
“Looni-” He shakes his head.  
“Loona!...Fuck-fuck-fuck stay still, Mango,” he tries his best to comfort him before rushing for the first aid kit he kept in case of emergencies and carefully getting the glass off of Mango’s face. Now if only he could finish before Moxxie woke up…

"What the fuck…." Moxxie was standing behind him. This was the most pissed off he looked like in his entire life. That's saying a lot since Blitzo has pissed off Moxxie plenty of times. 

“Shit. He’s behind me isn’t he…?” Blitzo gulps, turning around.  
“Just my luck,” he mumbles.  
“Oh, hey Moxxie! You’re up...did you sleep well?” 

"I'm going to kill you as soon as Mango is fine." Moxxie growls, ignoring his question. 

Blitzo finishes off by putting some bandages on Mango’s cuts.  
“Moxxie- I can explain...it was Loona,” he sighs.  
“She got mad just a while ago. But he’s fine! See?”

"JU- Just mad!? What the fuck!? What the fuck!? You reliaze if that mug was him Mango would be fucking dead! Did you not learn what happened at the goddamn office!?" Moxxie takes Mango and starts to comfort him as best he can.  
"We're leaving, this place isn't safe for Mango." 

“Wait- what? No! You can’t just leave!” Blitzo pauses.  
“I’ll talk to Loona. Just please don’t leave.” 

"You've talked to her before I doubt that'll change anything." Moxxie walks away from Blitzo to the living room, hurrying to put all his things in a bag.

Blitzo grabs Moxxie by the wrist before he can go anywhere.  
“Moxxie, wait. At least- at least give me another chance.” 

"Fine, I'm but leaving after your talk with her since I know it won't make a difference." Moxxi scoffs at him. 

Blitzo nods.  
“I’ll even do it right now,” he says before walking over towards Loona’s room and knocking.  
“Loona? We need to talk.” 

"What!?" She slams open the door, obviously looking pissed off. 

Blitzo hesitates for a moment, sighing and averting his gaze.  
“It’s about what just happened.” He pauses.  
“Loona, either you get yourself together or you’ll have to move out.”

"You're choosing those things over me!?" Loona raises her voice. 

“They’re not things...and I’m sure you’re capable of taking care of yourself. You’re an adult already, Loona... “ 

"I'm not changing myself for people who aren't even above me." Loona slams the door in Blitzo's face. A few moments later she has a bag over her shoulder when she opens the door back up.  
"Don't fucking call my phone. I'll come back for my shit later."

“Loona-” Blitzo’s eyes widen.  
“You’re leaving already?” 

"Yes," Loona heads for the door and before Blitzo knows it she's already out of the apartment.

“Loona!” Blitzo rushes behind her, but he stops at the door.  
Fuck... he’d really done that.  
He stands at the door for several more minutes after that, unmoving.  
“Holy fuck...she’s gone,” he mumbles under his breath.

"I heard a door slam earlier." Moxxie walked up to Blitzo, Mango was a lot more calmed down but still clinging onto Moxxie as he was being held.  
"I'm guessing she doesn't wanna talk." 

“...”  
Blitzo turns on his heel, his gaze set on the floor.  
“She left...I need a moment,” he frowns, heading to his room.

"Oh," Moxxie didn't expect Loona leaving of all things. Moxxie looks down at Mango. "Do you wanna watch papa make some cupcakes?" 

…

Even hours after Loona had left, Blitzo still couldn’t bring himself to stop taking his phone and almost dialing Loona for what felt like the hundredth time that day. He knew Loona had told him to not call, but how bad would it really be if he called at least one more time…?  
Blitzo holds his breath for a moment as the phone begins to ring.

“...”

Just as expected, he’s taken directly to voicemail.  
Blitzo gives a small chuckle.  
It wasn’t like he’d expected for Loona to actually answer…  
Fuck…  
What if- no, who the hell knew where Loona was right now? As far as he was concerned, Loona didn’t have a place to stay (other than his ownwhen she was living with him, so who’s to say she’d found one right after leaving?  
Blitzo frowns.

There was a knock on Blitzo's door. "Uh-....B-... I made horse cupcakes and all, and you know I thought maybe just one time you can have this sugary stuff for dinner. I can leave them on the table for you if you don't want to talk right now." Moxxie sighs, even though this was for the best he didn't expect Loona leaving of all things.

Blitzo doesn’t answer, instead opening the door a few minutes later.  
“You made horse cupcakes?” 

"Yes,... And you can eat all of them but just for tonight. If you want to be alone still that's okay too… Do you want anything?..."

Blitzo is silent for a moment.  
“Anything?” He lifts an eyebrow.

"Ah, yes,... I'm getting a feeling you want me to not fall asleep and actually watch the entire Spirit movie with you." 

Blitzo’s eyes light up.  
“You’d watch Spirit with me?” He shakes his head before giving a pout.  
“I don’t think that’d make me feel better though... but you know what would make me feel better?” He looks up at Moxxie with pleading eyes.  
“Maybe if you sucked my dick I’d feel better…” 

Moxxie looked like he was going to blow up with anger for a split second before he sighs. "Don't expect me to be good at it. I haven't done something like that for a very long time." 

Blitzo’s eyes immediately light up.  
“Really?” He gasps. 

"Yes,... Don't expect me to be good at it." Moxxie had an expression that showed he was feeling awkward.

Blitzo shrugs, the biggest smirk on his face.  
“We’re watching Spirit after,” he says before pulling Moxxie into the room.

…

Moxxie wakes up to the sound of Mango crying, he gets out of bed and slips on his clothes. 

Blitzo wakes up right after and immediately turns to Moxxie.  
“Morning, Moxxie,” he purrs.

Moxxie turns to look at Blitzo. "Uh, morning. I need to go calm down Mango, I know it's not time for you to go to work. So go ahead and decide on what you want for breakfast if you want me to cook for you." Moxxie heads out the door and picks Mango out of his crib and starts to calm him down. 

Blitzo quickly gets up and follows suit.  
“You know, we should watch Spirit again,” he smirks before walking into the kitchen. 

"Without doing it? Really why did you want to watch it while doing that-"  
"Baba!" Mango squeals looking at Blitzo. Just like that any anger that Moxxie originaled had toward Blitzo went away.  
"Aw that's right! That's Blitzo!" Moxxie saids. 

Blitzo had just opened the fridge before he turned to Mango.  
“Oh yeah. He tried to say my name yesterday too,” he gives a soft smile before taking out some bacon from the fridge.  
“Who knows. Maybe my name will be his first word,” he smirks. 

"Oh, actually he already said his first word. C'mon Mango say Papa!" Moxxie smiles.  
"...Papa!" Mango squeals. 

Blitzo pauses.  
“Hey- that’s not- fine. It’ll be his second word then,” he huffs.  
“You’ll see.” 

"Well that won't be for awhile he hasn't even started teething so he won't be able to say your name for awhile." 

"What does that even have to do with anything?" Blitzo says as he begins to cook the bacon. 

"You-....You do know you need your teeth to talk right?" Moxxie gave him a confused look. 

Blitzo lifts an eyebrow.  
"The fuck would you need your teeth for?" He scoffs.

"Well-... You know what call me…" Moxxie looks at Mango. "Call me the b word then without your tongue touching your teeth." 

"The b word?" Blitzo scoffs.  
"What are we, Moxxie? Five?" He pauses for a moment.  
"Bihh-what the fuck?"

"I said b word because Mango is learning words more easily now." Moxxie sighs. "The bacons going to burn as well and I told you so." 

Blitzo's eyes widen.  
"Oh shit!" He rushes to turn off the stove and puts the bacon on two plates.  
Once he's done with that, he takes some waffles out of the toaster and places them next to the bacon.  
"Bone apple teeth," Blitzo smirks as he places Moxxie's plate on the table.  
"Bet you can't cook something better than that."

"Well I can considering I had to remind you not to burn the bacon I thought you were cooking for yourself, but it's nice that you wanted to cook for me." Moxxie smiles.  
"It's also bon appetit, french for eat up." 

Blitzo shrugs.  
"Whatever. Bone apple teeth, bon appetit- same shit."

…

"Since you're getting ready to go to work I'm going to take Mango to the park. He does like the water fountain there a lot." Moxxie saids as he's getting a bag together for going out.

"What? You're going without me?" Blitzo pouts.  
"...fine. See ya."

Moxxie puts the bag down and goes over to Blitzo. He grabs onto Blitzo shirt to pull him down to his level and gives Blitzo a kiss on his cheek. He lets go of his shirt and gets Mango and everything he needs before heading to the park.  
"See ya," Moxxie saids, as he closes the door. 

Blitzo immediately freezes, his face flushed.  
"Wh- Moxxie? Holy fuck-" He pinches himself.  
Nope. That actually happened.  
"Holy fuck…"


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this yesterday but AO3 was down :( 
> 
> Anyways enjoy!

Loona was sitting at her desk while looking at her phone, an annoyed look on her face. The only reason she's still here was to just get an easy paycheck. She sighs. She’d wanted coffee this morning but she didn’t want to make the trip.

“Fucking shit…”Blitzo mumbles under his breath as he walks into the office. It isn't until he looks up from his phone and notices Loona that his eyes widen, though.  
“Loonie?” 

"I'm here to work for a paycheck, don't talk to me." Loona growls, not bothering to look up from her phone. 

"I'm…" Blitzo gulps.  
"Loona, I'm sorry…how are things going? You know, you didn't have to leave so soon…"

"I said. Don't. Talk. To. Me." Loona growls a bit louder, definitely looking annoyed.

"Loonie…" Blitzo pauses.  
"Please...You can't be mad at me forever."

"I can and I will. You have a client that'll be here in 15 minutes. Don't piss me off or you're not gonna come back to hell after doing your job." 

Blitzo opens his mouth only to close it again.  
"I…" He sighs.  
"Boba tea?"

"What?..." Loona raises an eyebrow at him. 

"You liked the bacon Boba tea I got you last time didn't you? I'm going out after I finish with this fucking client."

"As long as I'm not paying sure." Loona goes back to looking at her phone. 

Blitzo looks at Loona for a moment before walking over to his desk. Who knew, maybe he could nap for a while until the client arrived.  
…

Blitzo hums to himself as he walks out of the office. Not so much because he was happy, but mainly just to distract himself from what had happened with Loona earlier. He sighs. Well...at least he’d hoped she’d enjoyed the Boba tea he’d gotten for her earlier. Which, speaking about earlier...Blitzo’s face flushes.  
“Ah, fuck,” he mumbles. To think he’d be blushing over such a small thing... especially when he’d done- He shudders. The last person he wanted to think about right now was Stolas. Wait. Why was he even thinking about Stolas in the first place again? Blitzo shakes his head before opening the door to his apartment. For the first time, the fact he lived so close to the office wasn’t such a good thing. Honestly, he really hoped Moxxie wouldn’t be home. 

Moxxie was sitting on the floor watching Mango play on a play mat.  
"Oh hey, sorry I thought maybe we can order something instead of cooking. I used the money I made to get Mango some things after I took him to the park." 

Fuck.  
Of course with his terrible luck, Moxxie would be home.  
“Order something? Sure.” He pauses.  
“...How was the park?” 

"Mango liked it, he always laughs a bunch looking at the fountain for some reason. After he fell asleep I went to the store to get him some things he needs…. We could go out somewhere simple too I guess, maybe Mango would like the fountain at the mall? There's a food court there but the food isn't really too good there." 

Blitzo blinks. Out of all the things he’d been expecting to hear, this wasn’t one of them.  
“What? The mall?” 

"Well, it seems like a good place to go together and bring Mango along." Moxxie shrugs. 

“Are you asking me out on a date?” 

Moxxie got a nervous look on his face. "Per...haps.."

“Is that supposed to be a yes?” Blitzo smirks. 

"... Yes, sorry about this morning." 

“Sorry?” Blitzo lifts an eyebrow.  
“For what?” 

"Well I just left after kissing you- Are you just gonna be flirty for the rest of the day now?" Moxxie gave him a confused look.

“Me? What? I’m not being flirty,” Blitzo smirks.  
“But maybe next time you can kiss me without leaving.” 

Moxxie stands up, "Well what we're wearing is fine. I'll get a carrier for Mango." 

“Wait- we’re going now?” 

"Why not? Were you planning on doing something?"

Blitzo shakes his head.  
“The only thing I want to do right now is you,” he winks.

"Oh- agh!" Moxxie sighs from annoyance before getting Mango.

….

Mango was laughing a whole bunch, looking at the water fountain at the center of the mall. 

Blitzo’s expression softens at this.  
“Wait,” he stops in his tracks before taking out his phone and recording Mango.  
“It’s the first time I’ve actually seen him laugh this much,” he gives a small smile. 

Moxxie smiles.  
"Ah yeah, when I go to the park you're usually not here with us. For some reason water fountains are what gets him laughing like this." 

Blitzo stops the recording and puts his phone away.  
“We should come more often then. How about a date at the park next time?” 

"Yeah, sure. There was an ice cream stand but it seemed to disappear. I don't usually get any but I let mango have a tiny bit of sweets." Moxxie chuckles. "He definitely likes ice cream more than baby food."

“Ice cream?” Blitzo’s eyes light up  
“Where?!”

"Wha- at the park! Ah, I'm sure there's some ice cream shop around here at the mall anyways. Shouldn't we eat that after we get dinner though?" 

Blitzo takes Moxxie’s hand into his own before beelining off into some random direction.  
“We’re looking for that goddamn ice cream shop right now.” 

"Slow down I have Mango with me!" Moxxie nags. 

Blitzo suddenly stops and takes Mango from Moxxie before continuing to look for an ice cream shop. Once his eyes set on one, he beelines towards the shop.

Mango started crying, not really liking the running around.  
"God- Blitzo!" Moxxie catches up with him.  
"This isn't gonna work. Mango isn't happy, let's go home and order something like pizza." Moxxie takes Mango from Blitzo, clearly looking pissed off. 

Blitzo’s smile almost immediately falls off his face.  
“What? But we just got here,” he frowns.  
“Come on, Mango, it’s okay,” he coos.

Mango continues to cry louder so much so a few people walking by pass glances.  
"No," Moxxie talks as he tries his best to calm Mango down.  
"This isn't gonna work, I'll be at the apartment if you want to stay here." Moxxie sighs walking away.

Blitzo sighs. Of course he’d go and fuck things up again.  
“Wait,” he follows behind Moxxie.  
“Let’s go back...it was stupid to think this would work out anyways,” he chuckles humorlessly. 

"No that's not- Ugh…" Moxxie sighs, staying silent, deciding not to say anything to Blitzo and to just focus on calming Mango down.

…

“I fucked it up again,” Blitzo groans, draping himself over the couch.  
“Just when one nice thing happens I have to fuck it up- I’m so fucking stupid.” He sighs, covering his face with his hands.  
“It didn’t even last an hour. What the hell am I doing wrong…? What? Did I not get to the “good” part too soon? Am I really that boring?...” He pauses.  
“I don’t know why I even thought this was going to work out…” 

"No it was just a bad day for a date. Everyone messes up. You probably were just thinking his son would be okay with that since your daughter was probably different with you. You just have to keep that in mind." His therapist was silent for a moment. "And you are far from being a boring person. The more you tell me about Moxxie I'm surprised you even like him romantically with being the type of person you are. Also by what you tell me Moxxie just seems he's prioritizing his son even more so than himself or anyone. He's lost his wife and he seems to have some type of anxiety disorder by what you tell me. I can only really assume by what you tell me."

Blitzo looks up at his therapist before shifting his gaze to the wall in front of him.  
“I guess that...makes sense. It’s a fucking miracle he still hasn’t left- I mean, why is he even interested in me in the first place?” He gives a humorless chuckle.  
“Millie was so much better anyways- what do I even have to offer?” He sighs.  
“I don’t have anything to offer besides being an asshole...and good sex. You fucking bet if I’m at least good at one thing it’s that,” he smirks, leaning back on the couch. However, his smirk is quick to fall off his face.  
“What am I supposed to do? Give him time?”

"Yeah actually. You told your daughter to go to therapy when I told you to right? She may have not gone right away but she did eventually." 

Blitzo’s eyes widen and he does a double take.  
“Loona what?- She’s coming to therapy? Since when?”

"Oh shit,...You don't know. Listen don't fuck this up and tell her you know or anything she's a difficult patient."

“No shit I didn’t know-” Blitzo sighs.  
“Is she...alright? She hasn’t been wanting to talk to me.” 

"That's none of your business. Don't ask her about it either or you'll fuck things up." 

Blitzo furrows a brow.  
“What the fuck do you mean that’s none of my business? At least just tell me if she’s not homeless or something.”

His therapist gave him a pissed off look."It's none of your business since she is an adult if she was a child and you were taking her here it would be different. All of my patients, everything they tell me, only stays between me and them. If you fuck things up with her and ask her about it you will surely continue to fuck other things up. Maybe next time you will have an unlucky moment where Moxxie has enough money to leave." 

Evidently, this is not only enough to shut Blitzo up but also to sour his mood.  
“...you really think he’ll leave eventually?” 

His therapist looks at the clock. "It's the end of your session. You can see me again next week." 

“...”  
Blitzo frowns, turning to look at the clock himself. Well enough, his session was over. But that didn’t mean he was finished.  
“What the fuck? What do you mean see you next week- at least answer my goddamn question!”

"If you continue to fuck things up, yeah. I have another patient waiting. I will see you next week." 

Blitzo opens his mouth only to close it again.  
“...See you next week,” he mumbles, standing up and leaving. 

…

Blitzo takes a breath before slowly turning open the door to his apartment and walking in.  
Fuck...to say the conversation he’d had with his therapist earlier had fucked him up would be an understatement.  
He sighs, turning on his heel. From what he could smell, Moxxie seemed to be cooking. And it smelled an awful lot like pasta. There went his plans to go mope in his room for the rest of the day.  
“Hey, Moxxie~” He smirks as he walks into the kitchen. 

"Oh hey," Moxxie looks at him for a second with a smile before going back to cooking.  
"Mango learned to crawl today."

“He-” Blitzo’s jaw- had it not been for the basic laws of physics, would quite literally drop to the floor at this moment.  
“He what?- What do you mean he learned to crawl! And you didn’t even call me?” He pouts.  
“When?”

"It was while you were doing a job. I should get a playpen for him tomorrow so I'll be out. Since he was taking a nap today I decided to bake a bunch since I have free time…. I'm really reluctant on taking Mango to something like a daycare. I could certainly have more time for that 'job' and get money. I don't know." 

“Then,why not just have-” Blitzo shudders at the mere thought of that creepy ass owl.  
“Why don’t you just get Stolas to take care of him? He did a pretty damn good job taking care of him last time.”

"I can't do that all the time, besides I'm not the one paying him." 

“So?” Blitzo lifts an eyebrow.  
“Why would you want to be the one paying him?” He shudders. 

"Well you don't like it, I can't exactly pay him even. I don't know." Moxxie sighs. 

“Does it really matter if I like it or not?. It’s whatever,” Blitzo shrugs.  
“As long as Mango’s not by himself.” 

"Well of course it matters. It's annoying but I know you rather do something like that with someone you're attracted to."

Blitzo smirks.  
"Like you?"

"Yes, it's annoying at times." 

"What's annoying?" Blitzo pouts.

"Your sexual advances towards me, especially when the conversation we're having is something entirely different!"

Blitzo looks down at Moxxie with pleading eyes.  
"Moxxieee, you're no fun."

"Stop. Dinner is ready." Moxxie said as he got some dishes out. 

"About that," Blitzo pauses, averting his gaze away from Moxxie.  
"I-...probably won't be able to eat right now. Heh, you know, job stuff...there's some client shit I have to take care of...so I probably won't be able to see you until later."

"But it- ugh… Alright then. Well I'll see you later then if you're leaving." Moxxie sighs. 

Blitzo nods before leaving back to his room.  
"See ya," he mumbles.


	11. Chapter 11

Blitzo unlocks the door before walking in. As he walks in, he promptly avoids eye contact with Moxxie, instead mumbling a simple ‘I’m back’ and walking into the kitchen. Fuck...he could really use a drink right about now. Especially after the shit he’d just pulled. He sighs, wiping at his eyes as he grabs himself a bottle of whiskey, opening it, and drinking straight from it. It wasn’t like he was going anywhere anyways...and maybe he’d feel better if he’d drank. 

Deciding he’d get something to eat- he hadn’t eaten shit since he’d left the apartment that morning- he opens the refrigerator. His eyes immediately settle on some pasta, what he presumed to be yesterday’s dinner leftovers, and he stops drinking for a moment. Could today seriously get any shittier? He pauses, observing the pasta for a moment when he notices something odd.  
Oh for fucks sake... Moxxie had even gone through the effort to make the pasta look like horses.  
And he’d left to his room yesterday to go sulk instead of having dinner- the dinner that he assumed Moxxie went through great effort to make for him. Why else would he shape the pasta specifically into horses?  
Just great. If that didn’t make him feel like a jerk...he frowns, instead deciding to chug the whiskey this time. Maybe that would make him feel better...

"Where were yo-" When Moxxie sees Blitzo with the whiskey rather than being extremely angry he just looks upset. He sighs and drags a hand over his face before going over to the bathroom and closing the door.

“Moxxie?” Blitzo blinks. Right. He wasn’t exactly being too discreet...but he’d expected an entirely different reaction. Especially when it came to Moxxie. So he decides to follow behind and knock on the door.  
“Did you need something?” 

"I'm just tired, I'm not dealing with your shit. Mango was crying and teething all day since 4 am and why is it when you get home is the time Mango goes to sleep and I can get a break!?" Moxxie blurted out before he started to sob. 

Blitzo’s eyes widen. Well that certainly wasn’t something he’d been expecting...but he should’ve seen it coming.  
He sits down, his back facing the door, deciding on staying silent for a moment. Why was it now that he felt like shit that this was happening? He gulps.  
“I get it,” he mumbles, his eyes sullen as he looks down at the floor.  
“If you want me to leave then just tell me.” 

"I don't know- I'm just tired-..." Moxxie's takes in a deep breath trying to not choke on his words while he cries. "Why are you like this? Why did you never come back last night?" 

“I’m…” Blitzo frowns, remembering what he’d done last night. Even if he was drunk...what was he supposed to say? That he’d resorted to sleeping with some rando because he had no other way of coping? Not that it mattered that he didn’t know who it’d been- Blitzo knew he had no self respect for himself, but he seriously doubted Moxxie would shrug it off so easily. Seeing as things weren’t bound to end well if he told Moxxie the truth, he resorts to saying the next best thing.  
“I’m sorry…” 

"I got worried because you didn't answer any calls or texts on any of your phones since you said you had a job. I-" Moxxie chokes on his tears and just continues to sob. Not really being able to keep it together long enough to have a proper conversation.

“...”  
Blitzo stays silent for a moment before making up his mind.  
“Open the door, Moxxie. Please.” 

There was the sound of a door unlocking. Whenever Blitzo came in moxxie was sitting down his head between his knees sobbing. 

Blitzo promptly sits next to Moxxie, albeit a tad awkwardly. He never knew how to deal with people crying and this time certainly wasn’t any different.  
To start off, he pulls Moxxie into a hug, something he wasn’t used to doing himself.  
“I’m here.” 

Moxxie wraps his arms around Blitzo and continues to sob. 

Blitzo tightens the hug, burying his head into Moxxie’s shoulder as he starts to sob himself. 

…

When he wakes up, Blitzo is immediately met with the sound of Mango's crying. He sighs, about to stand up when he notices one thing, the fact he's still hugging Moxxie, who he'd assumed had also fallen asleep. Instead of standing up, he gently nudges Moxxie's shoulder.  
"...Moxxie?"

"Ah-" Moxxie wakes up.  
"I washed all the teething rings earlier when he went to sleep and put them in the refrigerator. I didn't mean to fall asleep." 

“It’s...fine,” Blitzo gives a small smile  
“Up you go,” he says before helping him up.  
“You...you can go rest. You need it. I can take care of Mango myself.” 

"You sure?" 

Blitzo nods.  
“You can-” He hisses in pain.  
“Fuck- my head...yeah you can sleep on my bed if ya want. You need it.”

"Well… If you change your mind let me know." 

Blitzo nods once again. He’d be regretting this later with the way his head hurt, but if Moxxie needed a break, he’d be willing to make some sacrifices.  
“Not like I’ll be needing it,” he turns on his heel.  
“Good ni-,” he abruptly stops in his step. A nauseated look on his face, Blitzo pushes Moxxie out of the bathroom.  
“Good night.” He quickly exclaims before shutting the door behind Moxxie. 

…

By the time morning came, Blitzo was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. Considering the fact he’d been taking care of Mango all night, though, it made sense he was having trouble staying awake. Stifling a yawn, Blitzo decides to go fix himself a cup of coffee now that he has the chance. 

On his way to the kitchen, Blitzo can’t help but grin. Sure, caring for Mango had tired him out, but he’d be lying if he said it wasn’t a breeze. In fact, when he compared Mango to baby Loona, the difference between the two was immense. One thing was for sure, though: Mango wasn’t as destructive as Loona had been. 

Blitzo hums to himself as he takes out his favorite mug, which he was proud to say he’d designed on his own, if one could call drawing a very simplistic horse on a white coffee mug designing. He sighs. While he’d usually go out to buy himself some coffee, he could do with some instant coffee today. 

A few moments later Moxxie was out of bed, he looked like he rested well considering how tired he looked yesterday. He stopped when he notices Blitzo in the kitchen. His mood changed to feeling guilty.  
"Uh,... Good morning you look really tired."

It isn’t until Blitzo has poured coffee into his mug and taken a drink out of it that he turns to Moxxie.  
“Mornin’,” he says before giving his signature smirk.  
“I’ll be fine. Sleep well?” 

"Yeah, I have, thank you." Moxxie was silent for a second. "So do you want me to cook breakfast or anything?" 

Blitzo opens his mouth only to immediately close it. While he’d gotten used to teasing Moxxie, maybe now just wasn’t the greatest time for that. He’d have to make a note of making a conscious effort to not fuck things up.  
“Sure,” he nods.  
“But for the record, I’m taking care of Mango today. So you won’t have to worry about him.” 

"Thanks, guessing by no crying he probably fell asleep." Moxxie goes over to get a pan along with a bowl and the ingredients to make some pancakes.  
"Uh,... Mind if-...uh… So, do you like chocolate chip pancakes?"  
Blitzo phone began to buzz.

“Those are a thi- sure,” Blitzo replies before taking his phone out. It would be an understatement to say he was hoping it wasn’t Stolas calling him. It was still way too early in the day and he was not in the mood to deal with his shit right now.  
“Hello?” He answers the phone. 

Even though Blitzo was hoping it wasn't Stolas, it was him anyways.  
"Ah Blitzy~ so, I was wondering something that you might actually be interested in~ This offer means you get to have the book for longer but it's only a one time thing. That sounds intriguing to you does it not? May I remind you it's also getting to the end of the month~" 

At first, Blitzo admittedly had to force himself to suppress a groan, but seeing as the topic at hand was about the Grimoire, this almost immediately catches his attention. Although he didn’t doubt it had to do with yet another one of Stolas’ disgusting fantasies.  
He rolls his eyes.  
“Just spit it out, won’t you?” 

"You get to skip out our lovely little meeting next month and keep the book, you see you're never really into it during our passionate long nights." Stolas sighs.

Blitzo’s eyes widen. Well...if he put it that way…  
“I don’t know what the fuck you want me to do but make it two months.” 

"Deal but I get to keep the book the next month I still have a job to do after all. You see the reason why this will be a one time thing is because I want you to bring someone you're very into, doesn't matter who. I'm merely only interested in watching you. But I hope-" Stolas starts the creepy talk about what he wants Blitzo to do and increasingly sounding more weird and going on and on of something about the face blitzo makes. 

Blitzo’s face goes blank before he promptly hangs up, carefully places his phone on the ground and stomps on it as hard as he can.  
“What. The. Fuck.” He mumbles something incomprehensible under his breath before taking his phone and launching it off the balcony.  
“I’m taking Mango with me later to go get a new phone.” 

"Ah,...Well I can watch him while you do that. Sorry about Stolas but at least you get to keep the book for two months without paying him back….uh, " Moxxie was holding a plate of pancakes.  
"I don't really have the materials to make them look exactly like horses, but I tried my best." 

Blitzo immediately turns to the plate of pancakes at the mention of ‘horses’ and his recently soured mood immediately makes a complete 180.  
“You made horse pancakes?” His eyes light up.  
“Maybe your dick isn’t that small anymore.”

"Why you- your-..." Moxxie pauses then smirks at him. "You wouldn't say that if it was in your ass!" 

Blitzo’s eyes widen for a moment before he bursts out laughing.  
“You’re kidding right? Ha! Seriously,” he wipes a tear from his eye.  
“Not happening.” 

"Yeah cause,... You're too self conscious to be on the bottom while I'm able to do whatever." 

Blitzo shrugs, taking a drink from his coffee.  
“Sure. Whatever makes you feel better,” he laughs.  
“It won’t change the fact you’re a bottom anyways.” 

Moxxie scoffs before he goes to sit down and eat.  
He mumbles something incomprehensible while he eats his food.

Blitzo follows suit by taking out a chair and sitting down himself.  
“Did you say something?”

"I'm not talking anymore." Moxxie continues to eat.

“Aww,” Blitzo gives his signature smug look.  
“Is somebody butthurt?” 

"....So what'd you do to get out of two months of payment for the book?'

Blitzo spits out the coffee he was just about to drink.  
“Fuck!” He rushes to clean his mess up before sitting back down at the table.  
“Don’t worry about it,” he groans. “I don’t plan on doing it. That creepy ass bird can go suck a dick.” 

"With your reaction it sounds like I should be worried about it." Moxxie finishes eating, he crosses his arms and gives Blitzo a judging look.

Blitzo finishes drinking his coffee before lifting an eyebrow.  
“What? Is there something wrong with my face?” 

"Did you get yourself into a deal that’s even worse than the one you have now!?"

“Pfff-” Blitzo chuckles.  
“What type of deal could be worse than the one I’m already in?” 

"Well then why don't you tell me then." 

“...”  
Blitzo sighs. So much for not worrying Moxxie…  
“Stolas doesn’t just want me to go on my own.”

"....What?" Moxxie gave him a bewildered look. 

“He...wants me to take you with me,” Blitzo gulps, his voice getting progressively quieter by the time he finishes his sentence. 

"NO- No! No! No! No! No! I will not do that tell him I died!" Moxxie has a look of disgust all over his face.

“What the hell am I supposed to do?” Blitzo groans. Very clearly, he wasn’t on board with Stolas’ idea of ‘fun’. He gags. In fact, it made him feel sick.  
“He said he wanted me to bring someone who I’m iiinnn-'' He elongates the word before pausing, his eyes growing wide.  
“Hold on. You might not have to go at all. Holy fuck,” he chuckles.

"Do not bring me into this. I don't want to get involved. Whatever you do I don't care." Moxxie stands up to put his plate in the sink after he washes it off. 

“Sure. Whatever,” Blitzo shrugs. As nonchalant as he’s trying to act though, it takes a lot more to hide the enthusiasm on his face. But that didn’t take away the fact he’d still have to go ‘visit’ Stolas. He groans.  
Well, as long as Moxxie stayed out of it...now all he had to do was find someone else to take his place…  
“Hey, Moxxie? You think you have a friend who could take your place?” 

"Just go to the club and ask about it. I'm sure there's someone weird enough who would be into that." Moxxie scoffs.  
"You know I don't have any friends to even do that for you."

“Worth a try,” Blitzo stands up.  
“I’m taking Mango with me to the store. I ran out of burner phones. That fine with you?” 

"Be careful... I wanna talk to you about something when you both get back."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for posting this later than usual! However, this might be the last chapter for a while as we're currently working on a different project unrelated to Helluva Boss. Thank you to all of those who have read this far. We truly appreciate it ❤ 
> 
> Hopefully we do end up picking this up again, but for now, this is farewell. Thank you

Blitzo shuts the door behind him once he walks into the apartment.  
Great. He smiles to himself. With all the burner phones he’d gotten, he’d be good for at least a month.  
“I’m back!” 

Moxxie was sitting on the couch, and looks over to him. "Hey, was everything okay with going to the store? How was Mango with his teething?" 

Blitzo nods, carefully setting Mango back into his crib.  
“He’s fine. Fell asleep on the way back here too,” he turns to Moxxie, suddenly remembering what he’d told him before he’d left.  
“What did you want to tell me earlier?” 

"Yeah…" Moxxie takes a deep breath in. "I really don't like doing that 'job', maybe I can do stuff like paperwork and all and I can have some stuff for Mango at the building." 

“You...want to come back?” Blitzo’s eyes light up.  
“Fuck yeah! You can start tomorrow.” 

"Sounds good... Ha, I must have a lot to do with budget management." Moxxie chuckles nervously knowing that Blitzo probably did use horse related things toward the budget.

Blitzo lifts an eyebrow.  
“What is that supposed to mean? The budget is doing just fine. Which reminds me,” his face lights up.  
“You’re going to love the horse paintings I got for the office last week!” 

Moxxie sighs, looking like he died inside as his soul left his body as he exhaled.

"Seriously the office needed some decorating…" Blitzo turns to Moxxie.  
"Hey, the fuck is up with that look on your face?"

"Wouldn't it have been better and cheaper to just paint horses yourself?" Moxxie looks like he was in very much terrible mental pain.

"Well...yes but," Blitzo pauses for a moment looking as if he just came up with the world's greatest idea.  
"We're painting horses on the walls tomorrow. And you're helping," he smirks.

"What… No… Uh…" luckily Moxxie had an idea to avoid this. "What if Mango wants to do that when he's old enough and we wasted an opportunity?" 

Blitzo's eyes widen.  
"Oh shit you're right...wait a minute. I don't know if you were just trying to avoid helping me but you're safe. For now. Is that all you wanted to tell me?" He lifts an eyebrow.

"We can have sex if you listen to me about what the budget goes toward…" 

Blitzo pauses for a moment in order to think.  
"Wait," he pouts.  
"Does that mean I can't buy any more horsies?"

"For this week. No horses.

"One week?" Blitzo frowns for a moment.  
"What about...three days max?"

"Fine, but we're not going to work the other two days." 

Blitzo blinks.  
"Good enough for me," he smirks.

…

"I'm back!" Blitzo slams the door to the office open before walking in.  
"You look weird," he comments when he notices Moxxie.  
"You okay?- Anyways," he takes out his phone and shows the screen to Moxxie. On it, is a picture collage- because Blitzo is extra- of several horse related items.  
"It's a great thing our deal is almost over because I have a shit ton of horse stuff I want to get."

"Yeah, yeah that's great. Don't be spending everything at once. Think about some things to spend on Mango." Moxxie was trying his best to compose himself. His hands were a bit shaky so he simply crossed his arms. 

"Things to spend on Mango? Hmm well now that you mention it, maybe we could go to the store. Think of it as a second first date," he winks.  
"Hey, you sure you alright?"

"I'm fine, and yeah that sounds great." 

Blitzo looks at Moxxie for a moment before shrugging.  
"If you say so," he says before walking off.

…

He couldn’t believe it had taken him the whole day to figure out that Moxxie was in fact not alright. Sure, the thought had crossed his mind, but it hadn’t fully set in until they’d gotten back to the apartment.  
“Hey, Moxxie?” Blitzo asks before taking a sip of the iced coffee he’d bought himself on the way back home.

"Uh, yeah?" Moxxie turns to Blitzo after he sets Mango down in his crib. He crosses his arms. "I hope that's just a second cup." 

“Think again,” Blitzo smirks.  
“You’re two off. This is my fourth coffee,” he says before setting it down on the table. As much as he loved his precious,mouth watering coffee...there were other important things he had in mind.  
“...I’m sorry.” 

"Blitzo! I don't want you to end up in the hospital again! Why are you having so much coffee!?" Moxxie seemed to say this like he didn't pay attention to anything else after the fact Blitzo said it was his fourth coffee. 

“What?” Blitzo blinks.  
“Moxxie- that’s not important right now. See? This is exactly what I’m talking about. For fucks sake you’re literally shaking right now! Worry about yourself for once, ya dumbass.” He sighs before his expression softens.  
“How about we watch a movie?” 

"Ah,a movie… I guess we can do that but I- you know I don't know. I'm not really in a movie mood. I wanted to go ahead and do some paperwork ahead of time or something-... And I'm not shaking." Moxxie looks away from him. 

“Nerd. If you’re fine enough to go do paperwork, and you’re not in a movie mood, I guess I’ll just go watch Phantom of the Opera myself,” Blitzo shrugs, turning on his heel.

"I know you hate that play… and for the record it's not a movie. It would be a recorded play if it was something we could watch here. You can't bribe me by being sassy." 

“Holy shit- you’re stubborn as fuck,” Blitzo turns back to Moxxie before taking out two tickets.  
“Front row seats to Phantom of the Opera. Are you coming or are you just going to stay here and work?” 

"What the fuck!?" Moxxie looked at him a bit shocked.  
"You were planning to take me anyways weren't you?..." Moxxie gave him a suspicious look although the smile wouldn't leave his face. 

Blitzo shrugs.  
“Is that supposed to be a yes?” 

"No… We can't go to a play with Mango. There's no one to watch him." Moxxie sighs.

“Are you sure about that?” Blitzo lifts an eyebrow before taking out his phone.  
“There is Stolas. Unless you’re not okay with that.” 

"Don't you have to pay him?" Moxxie raises an eyebrow.

“Whatever. I’ll deal with it later. He likes taking care of Mango anyway,” he says before dialing Stolas’s number. 

….

Moxxie was talking about the play and how brilliant it was even after they got back to the apartment. He looked a lot more calmed down.  
"Hey Blitzo,... uh." 

Blitzo takes a drink out of the soda he’d gotten earlier. He figured if he couldn’t have iced coffee, then at least he’d settle for this.  
“Yeah?” 

"This seems stupid to actually ask for confirmation and ask. Ah-... You wanna like be in a relationship now?" Moxxie was back to looking nervous along with being awkward.

Blitzo almost spits out his drink.  
“What? Did I hear that right?” 

"Well- We- We've been on dates but we never really actually confirmed anything…So do you want to start dating and be in an actual relationship?" Moxxie's face was flushed.

“...”  
Blitzo gives a soft smile before wrapping his own tail around Moxxie’s.  
“About time you said anything...sure, why not?” He nonchalantly says before cupping Moxxie’s face in his hands.  
“I guess that means I can do this right?” 

Moxxie simply nods, he felt overwhelmed but strangely in a good way. 

Blitzo slowly inches forward into a kiss, and while this wasn’t the hot make out session he’d had in mind, he can’t help but feel his face flush- which was a rare occurrence in and of itself. For fucks sake, he’d already gone much farther with Moxxie but this was what made him blush this much? He can’t help but smile when he pulls away.  
“How about we watch something different tonight?”


End file.
